


Until we meet again

by Citrusmoth



Category: Mikaxyuu - Fandom
Genre: Company scams, F/F, Fluff, I'll try my best with smut, Let's hope Yuu-chan will help him out, M/M, Mika's hopeless with love, Poor Mika, Poor Yuu, Sassy Hiiragi Shinoa, Who's watching Yuu?, abusive pasts, chess is a sort of shipper in this, even though she kinda likes yuu, i love picking on yoichi and Kimizuki, im still a beginner in that, like how can you not?, mika gets physically hurt a lot, more tags to come, sneaky Ferid and Crowley, still don't know how far I'll go in smut, unknown plots, wet dreams, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusmoth/pseuds/Citrusmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela Shindo is currently the manager at Sanguinem Inc. working from dawn until dusk. To his personal assistance's surprise he goes on a vacation for 3 weeks at the lovely island and resort in Nagoya, Japan. Mika needs time to think about what he's missing in his life until then he will not worry about work and focus more on relaxing until he meets a certain someone. What happens next you'll have to read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic if you couldn't tell by my title on Mikayuu I ship the two (obviously very much). I hope you enjoy reading this as I do writing it. There are more chapters to come I'm currently working on chapter two if your wondering and hope to update daily (I hope 0u0). So enjoy and Thank you for reading.

Mika was a fragile boy, a simple blonde headed blue eyed boy. Who had the world in his grasp his eyes shining at all the possibilities . ‘The things I could change in this world I called home or my hometown of LA, California.’ He thought, however being the little kid he was he got tired of responsibility so he wanted to throw it away , well Mikaela Shindo did not have that option. It was either “Win or Fail, to be somebody you have to make something of yourself.” His parents ingrained that saying in his head at the tender age of 8. No more fooling around for him your childhood and fun can wait after you make it big in the city. 

Over the time Mika grew he threw away his so called “friends” and anything regarding “ emotion” and became the greedy Manager at Sanguinem Incorporated a wealthy, but strict business. His parents were absolutely engulfed in happiness at their son’s newfound success. You see Mika’s parents weren't very wealthy at the time and the only way out of poverty was their dear son. Raising him in such a way to not give a crap about emotional or sentimental value. For example he saw them throw away his drawing of their so called family because and he quotes “ It was just a waste of space.” By the time he became a manager they knew what they had done to their poor boy. The little Mikaela who had plans for the future was now dead. Inside was a being that had no love for anyone, no remorse or mercy. 

His parents confronted Mika, but he wouldn't listen. “ Nothing's ever good for you two! I've finally made it to where you wanted me to be and now you think I should stop?!? What is wrong with you?!?” Instead he called up security and had his parents “escorted” off the premises. ‘Really pulling this shit at 10:15 in the fucking evening.’ He thought as Mika paced back and forth in his office in dire need of some pain medicine with a growing headache. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he made his way to the intercom for assistance. He pressed the button and waited for it to buzz before answering. “ Lacus would you be so kind as to bring up some damn ibuprofen and a bottle of water. I feel a frickin migraine coming on.” He finished with a groan. “ Yes right away, sir.” Lacus answered as he went to get Mika’s essentials not wasting a second. Not long after a little ping went off and that meant Lacus was there to give him his medicine.

“ Come in.” Mika tiredly replied. “ Here sir, the ibuprofen and your water, is there anything else I can get you?” Mika snorts before speaking. “ Yeah how’bout a friggin therapist.” He says jokingly. “ Really?!? Are you okay?!?” Lacus didn't catch the obvious sarcasm in Mika's voice so he just shooed him off. “ Nevermind, just leave me.” With that Lacus exited the room. ‘If things like this keep up at this rate I'll be in a hospital bed for the rest of my life.’ He gloomily thought. “ Well doesn't matter if I have everything that I've ever wanted!” Mika exclaimed to no one in particular. He quickly took his pills and chugged them down with water. “ Ugh, I hate pills. Feels like swallowing down a rubber pebble…...Well I better get back to work.” He yawned with a stretch and resumed his position back at his desk. 

Taking a seat in his cushioned wheel chair he rolled over back to his computer. Quickly looking through today's schedule and looking at recent files to see if everything was still on track and employee emails. “ Ah crap, I forgot to send out the invite for the Office party. Well looks like the employees are getting the invite late this time. Not my problem since I don't have to go to it!” He said the last part in a sing songy voice. “ You bet you mofo’s still need to go though! HA!!! Whoops better delete that off the email.” He backspaced off the last comment and his eyes drifted towards the bottom right corner of his screen. He looked at the time 11:50, 10 more minutes and his shift is over for today. 

What Mika did for a living wasn't actually exciting or anything. Well Mikaela happens to be related to the person who came up with hangers. All though the item itself comes at a cheap price everyone in each home has to own some hangers in their closet, without them how would they put their clothing away? Anyway it's a slow business, but the pay makes it worthwhile. You would think that being related to someone like that his family would be rich. However that wasn't the case for his family. The Shindos were frowned upon because they believed on letting their children find love on their own not arranged marriage. They started as a prestige bloodline no one would dare bat an eyelash at them, but now they were no better than scum. 

But with Mika’s success he had crawled his way to the top and so did his family name. Not without consequences, for a price that cost his own future. Well he's still only 22, but he already knew that half his life would be wasted on corporate affairs and financials. Mika was satisfied with his role in life, but he couldn't help think that something's missing. “ But what?” He whispered to himself, sometimes working through the night causes him to think more in depth about his life choices. The sound of another ping awoke him from his inner thoughts. He looked at his camera on his computer to see that it was Rene. Lacus was his assistant, but only during business hours. 

He probably left around10:30, Rene was his personal assistant and would check up on Mika so that he wouldn't over work himself or made sure he would at least eat something instead of just drinking coffee all day. He was also Mika's rant puppet. The term just means that Rene is the only person he can rant to about work seeing as he never has an opinion and mostly keeps to himself. So in a way Rene is sort of like a place Mika can escape to from daily problems. Which came in handy a lot. Mika may seem calm, cool and collective but on occasion he sometimes breaks. It's up to Rene to see if he can pick up the pieces and put them back together before Mika never gets back up. Mika is ruthless, but he still feels. 

“ Come on in, Rene.” Mika motioned for him with a waving gesture. Rene steps in his shoes making no noise whatsoever like if he was tiptoeing out of his house to go to some garage band concert. “ Mika do you know what time it is?” Rene said getting straight to the point. “ It's 12:30 you were supposed to leave half an hour ago. You need your rest or you'll be cranky tomorrow morning.” Rene pushed on. “ And we all know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep.” He then made a grumpy expression using his fingers to stretch out his bottom eyelids to form bags. “ This is how you'll look like.” He was about to continue when Mika cut him off. “ Rene you forgot didn't you?” Mika said with a sly grin. “ Whatever do you mean?” He replied flatly obviously not wanting to play this little game. 

“ I. Start. My…...Vacation.” He paused for emphasis and sees Rene go from shocked to relieved. “ Thank goodness you've needed a break for sometime now. How long?” Rene replied. “ I've been saving up my vacation days and sick days now so about……… 2 to 3 weeks.” Mika said matter of factly. At the same time Rene's jaw dropped. “ How?....When!?!....what?” Rene was so confused on how Mika got so many days off. Considering the vacation days they have is only a week's worth. “ Jealous? I know right? I can't wait! Sure I love making money as much as the next guy, but even I know when I need some me time.” Mika gestured by placing his palm over his heart. “ Well this place is going to be hell then. Since you basically keep everyone in check around here especially Bathory.” Rene finished his sentence with Bathory’s name falling off his lips laced with pure hatred. At the sound of his name Mika clenched and unclenched his fists. 

His irritation clearly visible, Bathory was one of the higher ups and had a higher standing in Sanguinem Inc. basically saying he could make Mika his little errand boy. “ Jesus it almost makes me feel guilty leaving the department with him…...Almost.” Mika was so happy that he didn't have to deal with Ferids bull shit while he was on vacation. With that thought in mind he gathered his things and almost skipped his way out of his office. “Lock it up for me Rene? It would make me so happy.” He left before Rene could even reply knowing that he had to do what Mika told him. He merrily made his way to the elevator pushing the 1st floor button watching as the doors slowly closed. 

Which is what would've happened before a hand with black nail polish abruptly stuck between the doors. Mika knew in an instant who it was. “ Mika where are you going tonight?” Ferid spoke teasingly. “ Crowley, Krul and I are going out for some drinks would you care to join us?” Of course Ferid’s asking, but his eyes say otherwise. His piercing gaze basically screaming ‘Come with us!!!’ “ There is no way in hell I would ever go anywhere with you.” Mika sneered his eyes going dark with the intent to kill. “ So get out of this damn elevator or so help me Ferid, you will not make it down alive.” 

“ Mika, Mikaaaaa why do you have to be so mean?” Ferid responded with a fake whimper he knew Mika couldn't really do anything. That only helped fuel Mika’s anger which was clearly obvious. His eyebrow twitching every now and then, his hands curled into fists, as his muscles tensed under his suit waiting to beat the silver haired man down. Ferid took note of his actions. “ Hmph, I guess I'll take the next one then. Your tempers’ gotten worse and being around you already is bringing me down. Too bad your not coming with me, see you tomorrowwwww.” He then exited the elevator waving as the doors closed. “ I wish I could be there to see his face when I don't show up for work tomorrow. Hehehehe, hahaHAHAHA!” Mika erupted in laughter kind of sounding like a maniac ignoring the annoying elevator music as he went further down reaching his floor. “ This is gonna be one hell of a vacation.” He chuckled lowly as he left the building. 

Mika’s penthouse was right across the street from where he worked at. He thought that if he lived close enough to work he wouldn't have to worry about traffic or waking up late because he would be right there in 4 minutes flat. There was an elevator in the 5 story building that took him straight to his door. He walked into the front doors and made his way towards the elevator shaft. “ Does my life revolve around elevators? Well I guess I do have ups and downs every now and then.” He chuckled at his pun that very much described his life. He again waited staring at nothing but the arrow at the top of the doors as he made his way up. 

He entered his penthouse with a sigh, nothing was really exciting anymore. Well at least he isn't poor on the street begging for change and he doesn't have to worry about food anymore. He just can't pin what he was missing. Like there was a hole inside his chest that was just empty and every time he thought about it, it would give him a sinking feeling. “ hmm……. I know what will cheer me up!” He said excitedly. He took out his phone and quickly looked through his apps as he found Pandora. He tapped on the icon waiting while he grabbed his earbuds out of his pockets. He loved listening to music especially since it would always play random and you never knew what song came up. He fist pumped and yelled “YES!” as Trouble by Cage the Elephant came on. “ I fucking love this song!!!” 

His feet tapped away as the familiar sound of a piano playing filled Mika's head. His mind was no longer there as he closed his eyes and sung in time with the lyrics. 

Woooh……….  
Wooooooooh…..  
Wooooooh…..

He repeated the action about 9 more times loving every second because God knows that he loves that sound. His mind pieces together the picture that was being painted with its melodious voice. Mika’s voice was low and calming slowly increasing in volume as it rang out and echoed through the room. 

We were at table by the window, the viewwww…….  
Casting shadows, the sun was pushing through……  
Spoke a lot of words I don't know if I spoke the truth….

Got so much to lose,  
Got so much to prove,  
God don't let me loose my mind. 

Trouble on my left trouble on my right  
I've been facing trouble almost all my life  
My sweet love won't you pull me through?  
Everywhere I look I catch a glimpse of you  
I said it was love and I did it for life, did it for you

Mika sang the lyrics with great passion feeling like the song saw through his soul. He moved rhythmically with the beat listening to the song as it kept playing. As it sang “ the wicked get no rest” he pointed at himself and laughed aloud. Mika didn't really know how to dance, but when he gets into a song his body moves almost instinctively. He shook his hips from side to side and ran his fingers through his blonde locks. He pointed left and right when the song started it's chorus again. “ trouble on my left, trouble on my right. I've been facing trouble almost all my life.” He shook his head signaling a yes, he has been facing trouble his whole life. As he twirled around feeling like a graceful ballerina. He paused the song for a moment. 

He hadn't left his living room throughout the whole song, he opened his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips with a fun idea popping into his head. He ran up the stairs into his room and flung the fancy woolen blankets off his king sized bed. Knocking some things off his dresser in the process and yanked his mattress off of its stand. He then dragged it through the halls to the top of the stair case. Where he pressed play on his touch screen sitting in the middle of the bed before proceeding with his plan. The song came on “my sweet love won't you pull me through?” it sang it's lyrics as Mika leaned down gripping the mattress as best as he could before he went sliding down the staircase. 

The air hit his face blowing his long blonde hair back. He looked out at the balcony where the wall connecting to. the penthouse was made of glass. He watched the stars shine and sparkling here and there and for a moment it felt like Mika was flying. He spoke “ I did for love, I did it for life, I did it for you.” The mattress got caught on the staircase as it flung Mika through the air doing a complete backflip. “ Oh shit.” Was all he said before he came crashing down on his couch. He slammed his back into the couches wooden frame tears rolling down his cheeks as he bit his lip blocking any scream from coming out. He collapsed on the floor watching as his eyes grew heavy before finally closing. Mika's phone screen cracked, his earbuds long gone as it played its last lyrics “ God don't let me loose, my mind.”


	2. Long flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad memory flashback and strange dreams that's all I have to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey I'm not dead, had to do some family things anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because I did. Thanks for staying with me and reading what I write!!!!! Like seriously love all my fans out there!!!! <3 <3<3

Mika woke up with an aching back and a horrible pain in his neck. The sun was up signaling that it was morning and it's glare was what woke Mika up in the first place. “ Grrrrrr, it's too early for this what time is it?!?” He stood up only to fall back down on his face as his legs gave away. “ What!?! Damn it! They’re asleep. Probably because I passed out after ramming myself into the goddamn fucking couch!” Mika never swore in public, but in the comfort of his home he did not give absolute shit about it.

“ Ugh, wake up already!!! Maybe if I just crawl my way before the feeling of needles kicks in.” He crawled into the kitchen pulling himself up using the edge of the counter and looked at the clock over his fridge. “ 6:30 in the morning, thank god.” Mika was about to go sit down when his feet started waking up. “ Oh god, oh no! Here it comes, ow, OW!!!” He shrieked as he bent down to rub his feet when the feeling spread through his calves. “ Shit!!! Fucking OW!!” He finally gave up letting his body do what it needed to do. It still hurt like being thrown into a frying pan with hot oil after someone threw water in it. But within the next 15 minutes Mika could feel his legs again and the pain had subsided. 

Now all Mika had to deal with was the pain in his neck and back. “ I'm amazed I didn't die, I probably have bruises all over my back though.” He tried massaging the sore areas only to pull back with a grunt as the wounds still felt fresh. Then Mika's stomach growled.  
“ I guess now it's time for some breakfast.” He walked over to his fridge pulling out the gallon of milk slightly flinching since he couldn't turn his neck a certain way. “ I feel like waffles today!” He said with joy “ When was the last time I had me some waffles?”. He especially enjoyed making things from scratch although he would never admit it, but now was not a good time to be a chef, so he settled for some frozen waffles from his freezer. “ Better than nothing.” He shrugged. 

You would think that a guy like him would have a maid or a butler to do these things for him, but only he knew what he wanted and didn’t have time for people. He plopped two waffles into his toaster and waited for them to cook also constantly trying to ignore his backs objections while he poured himself a glass of milk. He heard a soft ding and that meant his waffles were done. Walking towards the cabinet he grabbed one of his white ceramic plates and a fork from the drawer. “ Mmm nice and toasty.” Said Mika as he put his waffles onto his plate. “ oh I almost forgot.” He said as he backed up to the lazy susan and took out the bottle of syrup. He poured a generous amount on his waffles and now with everything in check took his plate and glass of milk to the dining room. 

“ This is going to hit the spot.” He sat down cutting his waffles into bite sized pieces before he devoured them. He chewed his food letting his eyes drift around his living space as the tick tick of a clock could be heard from the kitchen. It was deafening to Mikaela so he decided to turn on the news channel. Quickly grabbing his remote he waited for the familiar sound of the tv’s frequency ringing through his ears before clicking through the channels to finally settling on the weather channel. 

Now that there was some sort of sound going through his house it didn't sound as creepy anymore. He listened in as the weatherman spoke “ Good morning people of Los Angela's t is 7:35 in the morning and we're here to tell ya that we’ll be having clear skies today with few clouds. He motioned towards the green screen behind him. Mika dropped his fork only half way through his pancakes as he heard the weatherman. “ Crap I better get ready! Or else I’ll miss my flight!!!” Mika had a morning flight due to depart at 9:15 because of traffic however it could take him at least 2 hours to arrive at the airport. “ I swear if I miss my flight to Nagoya, Japan…..” He left off muttering the last of his complaints. 

By 8 o’clock Mika was showered, dressed and had packed clothes enough for two weeks worth ‘ He could buy clothes if he really wanted too anyway’, his passport, car keys, sunglasses and bathroom necessities. Such as his toothbrush, loofah, towel and hairbrush. All tightly packed in a black suitcase. “ Off I go!!!” He felt it needed to be said. Before pressing the lounge button on the elevator he double checked his wallet for credit cards and extra money. ‘ Never can be too careful’ He thought. Boy did the elevator take its sweet time he eagerly tapped his foot and kept glancing at his watch for the time. 8:05 ‘C’mon hurry up!’ He internally yelled at the elevator. Finally hearing the ding he ran out of the elevator not even offering a hello to the doorman as he sped to the parking lot. 

Mika practically threw his suitcase in the trunk of his black Chevy Impala before running back to the front seat and starting the ignition. He smiled at the sweet rumble the engine made as it came to life. “ That’s my girl.” Mika was a sucker for a classic car like this one, he instantly fell in love with it when he saw it at the car dealership. Like smooth jazz he rolled out of the parking lot, turning on the radio silently listening as he made his way towards the airport. “ Looks like luck is on my side today! yoUCH!” He had forgotten last night’s events as he tiredly rubbed at the sore parts of his back. Mika made it to the airport with no delay with 15 minutes to spare. Usually he's hustling to get on within the minute that they're supposed to take off. 

He merrily grabbed his suitcase and handed his keys to the valet. “ Please take care of her, I love her dearly.” Mika said with a serious yet playful tone. “ Goodbye baby.” He waved off to his car wiping a fake tear off his cheek. “ Hmm...I think I can grab a small coffee before I head to my flight.” He winced again.” Nothing a little ibuprofen won't fix. Good think I packed you too my little bottle of sunshine.” Mika didn't get a chance to have his morning coffee earlier so he was still in a groggy state. “ Why not kill two birds with one stone?” He found a small coffee kiosk and ordered a small black coffee. While waiting he popped four pills out of the small container. “ Here you are sir. That will be 1.50 please.” Mika gave the man his money and took his pills. He took a whiff of the aroma coming from his cup. “ Freshly brewed coffee sure does bring back memories.” 

((((Flash back))))))

“But mom, why can’t I go outside? I want to go play.”. Mika whined, he had been sitting in that sturdy chair for three hours straight. He needed some fresh air and to get away from this book on management. His mother was nonchalantly leaning on the counter drinking a cup of coffee the scent filling the air around them. “ Why do I even need to read Business:The Ultimate Resource? I’m only 11!” He said exasperatedly. 

With a thunk he threw the book on the fold up table and headed for the door outside. Their living space was very small at the moment basically the kitchen and dining room were one in the same, they had one bedroom the size of a cubicle and a shower and toilet that sat 2 feet apart from each other so when you would open the shower door you had to be careful not to hit the toilet. The one room was for his parents, Mika slept on the living room floor, the couch wasn’t exactly comfortable.

“You get back here right now!!!” She yelled setting her cup down on the counter. “ Where do you think YOUR GOING!!!” His dad bellowed. ‘Oh crap, I’,m in for it now.’ Mika thought as he froze in his tracks turning around slowly. “ I do not bust my ass at work taking twelve hour shifts every night to wake up to a little brat being DISOBEDIENT! YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT WHEN YOU CAN AFFORD THE GODDAMN RENT!!!” His dad screamed with full blown rage he hadn’t had a good night's sleep for days. . “ ALL WE ASK FOR IS SOME RESPECT IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!!! CAN’T YOU SEE THAT WE’RE TIRED!!!” He had stalked closer to Mika his eyes bloodshot, vein throbbing on his forehead.   
‘This is his breaking point’ Mika thought as he closed his eyes. His father let his anger out and back handed Mika so hard he fell backwards and even had a bloody nose. His head really hurt and he could hear his mother screaming something, but he couldn’t understand it. They started yelling at each other and arguing, in the end his dad went back to sleep and his mother picked him up and put Mika on the couch. Mika doesn’t remember anything else that night except the boiling hate he had for his father. 

(((((End flashback)))))

“Flight for Nagoya,Japan takes off in 8 minutes. I repeat Flight for Nagoya, Japan is due to depart in 8 minutes.” The sound of the announcement coming from the intercom woke Mika up from his reverie. With his coffee now done he tossed his cup in the trash bin and headed for his flight. “ I did not need that right now.” He muttered as grabbed his suitcase. 

The flight all together would take 11 hours, 11 hours of sitting, watching TV, and more sitting. Eating on any moving vehicle made him queasy so he stayed away from food. He usually slept through it, but this time he stayed awake for just a little bit to look outside and see the clouds going by. ‘I wonder if this is how it would look like if I had wings and could fly.’ He thought. Usually flights seem to take forever because of crying babies, the cramped areas, and once in awhile there would be a person who forgot to put on deodorant and was stinking up the whole place. 

This is exactly why Mika always got first coach to avoid all of that and have a peaceful flight. He would like to avoid as much human contact as he can. It’s not that he despised people he just doesn’t see the point in conversing with other people that he has nothing to do with business wise. ‘I mean the only thing we’ll do is “Hi” or “How was your day?” and that’s the end of it.’ Mika thought as he yawned. “ Time to go to sleep, goodbye U.S. Hello Japan.” 

(((Mika’s dream)))

“Ah yes swimming is so much fun, I like floating like this.” Said Mika from the middle of the pool. “Oh yes, but that’s not water it’s jello silly.” Giggled Rene in a weird high pitched squeaky voice. Half of him was also made out of red licorice, which did not surprise Mika, oddly. “ Really?” He asked as he moved his hands he could feel the rubbery surface of the jello. Mika stood up and bounced on the jello. “Of course it is.” He said happily. Lacus had walked in and served Rene a glass of orange juice, but he was dressed like cinderella.

“ Hey if you jump to high you’re going to end up in……..” The rest of Lacus sentence was lost because Mika had jumped into the clouds. For the moment he was just hovering over the clouds. He reached out and touched them, they felt so soft for some weird reason he ate part of it and it tasted horrible. It tasted like money when he looked down he had actually taken a bite out of a dollar bill. He wasn’t in the sky anymore he was locked up in a cell inside of a bank. His feet started turning into quarters and soon it was spreading all over his body. 

Then that’s all he was a pile of quarters, a couple of people came gathered the coins and tossed them in a bathtub. There they were compressed and Mika was there again, but this time he was younger and had red eyes. They put him in front of a mirror and he could see how dead his eyes were. “ Is this how I actually look like?” Mika said as he walked around the mirror only to find a dancing skeleton. It shrieked and covered itself like it was actually embarrassed and then turned into dust. He stepped back and drew out his sword that he had no idea he even had. “Well this is new.” 

This time Ferid was in front of him smiling like the jerk he was and his arm had been ripped off. They were no longer in the bank, but in the middle of a deserted city filled with rubble and skeletons. Ferid laughed “ Do it, I dare you.” In that instant Mika cut Ferid’s head off and watched his body fall limp on the floor. Blood spattered his clothes and the ground around him. “Good riddance.” He put his sword back in his scabbard when it started echoing in his world. First it was small and grew louder and louder. “sir, sir, sIR,SIR,SIR.” 

The flight attendant said while poking at Mika. “ Mmmmm I’m awake, I’m awake, I’m awake! Hey you have prrreeeeeety hairrrrr.” He said while stretching sleep still in his mind. “ We have landed and you’re the last one left on board.” The lady flight attendant said blushing a little.“ Woa what time is it?” He said as he shot up from his seat. “ It’s 11:23 pm here.” With that he grabbed his luggage and headed off, you should never be on foot in a city at night. Mika had made a reservation at The Seraph Hotel so all he really needed to do was get a taxi or rental car to drive him there. He saw another one and whistled high and mighty, third time's the charm. He threw his things in the trunk and got in the taxi. 

Which smelled like alcohol and greasy food not to mention half of the seat was torn off. “Where to?” the driver asked. “ To the Seraph Hotel please, and may I say I’m surprised you know english. You know I can speak Japanese pretty fluently too.” Mika said. “Well you gotta be prepared also you know that’s a long way right? Do you have the money?” Said the driver eyeing Mika through his rear view mirror. “I’m the manager of Sanguinem Corp. in America, but I’m sure you’ve heard of it here am I right?” Mika said while returning the stare. The man backed off and fiddled with the stick shift. “ Yes you are sir, to The Seraph Hotel then?” Mika only nodded in agreement then his stomach grumbled. ‘Man when I get there I’m going to order half of their damn menu.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!! :)


	3. This close to dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just introducing Yuu to the chapter or a POV from him anyway you find out a little bit of our Yuu chan and what his job is I'll probably will include maybe both characters in next chapter who knows can't make any promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you for staying with this long I know it always takes me a loooonng time to update and I'm sorry for that please don't hate me haha *nervous laughter* anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!! Love you all <3 <3 <3 Also it's my BIRTHDAY So this is my gift to all my fans!!!!

How many times has Yuu been through this. Infiltrate, save, and kill anyone who gets in the way. Simple, these people meant bad news they always kidnap whenever and whoever they want. It's his job to save those that had been kidnapped. Once he had them he just had to keep quiet, and if you do run into anyone take them out quickly and silently. 

 

That wasn’t the hard part of the job, when he did reach the cells he would have to choose who came with him, who would still have a chance of living after getting out of this hell hole. He could only get 1 or 2 at the most it was better than nothing. “ Damn if they don’t get here soon, I’m screwed.” Yuu swore to himself. He had just made it out of the abandoned prison with a brunette who looked to be about 12. . 

 

They’re currently hiding up in a tree in the forest south of the abandoned prison. Yuu had the girl in his arms as he sat on the branch of the old oak, cradling her close to his chest. When he had reached her cell she was so weak she couldn’t even stand and her bones looked like they would break at the slightest touch. He leaned in closer and whispered. “ What's your name?” 

 

At first the girl didn’t respond. Then a small croak emerged from her throat as she squeaked out “ a-a-akane.” She was going to say more, but then Yuu heard footsteps. They were approaching quickly, any closer and they’d be able to spot Yuu and Akane, from the sound of clattering boots and small chatter there had to be at least 3 men. 

 

Yuu readied his dagger in hand clutching Akane by his side as the three figures now were in view they were at least 20 feet away from where Yuu and Akante were hiding. Two had hoods on and were armed with pistols and stood beside the big guy who had a machine gun strapped to his back. He was towering at least 6’5 and had gigantic muscles and hands that looked like he could smash a tree with them. 

 

He had on a dirty tank top, which if Yuu looked closely enough the stains had to be fresh blood. If he squinted he could make out a tattoo of an angel on his fore arm we'll actually a demon with wings. “ We know you're out there! Why don’t you make it easier for us and just surrender? Then maybe we'll let one of you live.” Bellowed the giant guard. 

 

Silence was what he got as an answer. ‘ Dammit why the hell did I leave Asuramaru behind!?! Kimizuki, Yoichi where the hell are you!!!’ Just as the the guard cocked his gun the two smaller guards were shot in the head. The arrows sinking into their foreheads pinning them to the trees behind them. 

 

Tank ( Yuu’s nickname for him now) froze. Yuu’s seen this before it's when you get so scared your body literally shuts down on you temporarily paralyzed . ‘ Looks like this guy was just putting up a facade.’ If Yuu didn't have someone to look after he would've already ended this worthless piece of crap. But here comes Kimizuki putting on a show for his little Yoichi. 

In Tanks utter confusion and terror Kimizuki had used that time to get just behind the man in question. Yuu watched as it all goes down. In one swift motion Kimizuki tackles the man down, grabs Tank by the hair momentarily lifting his head up and slits his throat. Yuu watches as he spurts blood on the ground below his face struggling to stop the bleeding when it was pointless. His movements slowed and soon it was easy to tell that Tabk was dead. The life that had once been in those eyes is gone now, but Yuu saw the fear in them. 

“ Tch, good ridance.” Kimizuki says as he spits on the ground near Tank. “ Hey dumbass, you going to come out or what?” The tension that was there is gone, but anger had replaced it. “ Shut it Kimizuki you were late! Might I ask why? Because I was this close to dying!” Yuu yells as he jumps down from the tree while holding Akane. He looks over at Kimizuki and sees a light blush spread across his face. 

 

He looks away and says “ I-it was n-nothing perse , just um, I don’t have to explain myself to you!” Kimizuki snaps at Yuu. “ Hey guys calm down can we please get in the van before more of them show up. Besides I would really like to avoid a blood bath tonight.” Says Yoichi walking up to the two bickering. “ Uhm, did I miss something.” He says looking over at Kimizuki curiously.

 

“ It's nothing, Yoichi’s right we should leave before we run into more trouble.” And with that the group left with a guaranteed success give or take a few bodies, but that always happens. 

 

“ Well here goes another great day.” Yuu says as he lays down in bed. After the mission was over Yuu handed Akane over to the agency. At first she was scared and she didn't want to go with them at all. But Yuu had given her a small pep talk. “ Hey, hey it's alright these are the good guys. They won't hurt you they just want to protect you.” At first Akane hadn't believed him. “ Look I was just like you.” Pausing a little before he began. 

 

“ I was also taken by them, the bad people that do horrible things. I thought for the longest that, that place would be where I died and I'd be forgotten.” Akane seemed liked she was going to start crying, but Yuu didn't stop. “ But then I was saved.” Yuu smiled. “ They saved me so trust me when I tell you that they're going to protect you.

” Akane was full on crying and hugged Yuu so tight that he couldn't breath. Then she let go and waved goodbye to Yuu. “ I WILL TRUST YOU!!” She yelled as Yuu got back in the van and started driving away from the building. “ Huh, The Moon Demon Company. They should really change their name it sounds so stupid.” He heard the other two laugh in response.

 

“ Okay next off the Cute Couple give them a hand ladies and gentlemen have you ever seen a most unique pair. A telephone pole and a cute little angel.” Yuu said using his announcer voice as the two hopped out of the van. “ Do you want to die!?!” Kimizuki angrily retorted. “ Give it your best shot Nesquik mix!!!” “ C’mon guys I'm tired and I really want to go to bed. Kimizukiiiii!!!!” Yoichi whined. Seeing as that wasn't going to stop them. “ SHIHO ITS TIME TO LEAVE!!!” 

 

At that Kimizuki froze Yoichi only ever used his first name whenever he was serious. Kimizuki backed up with blush covering his whole face. “ Thank you for driving us home Yuuichirou, goodnight.” And with that Kimizuki took Yoichi’s hand and ran too their apartment. ‘They're a bunch of goofballs.’ Yuu thought. ‘ If only I could find someone like that.’ He started daydreaming of possible boyfriends.

 

‘ He’d have to be considerate, kind and he'd have to shower me in love everyday and tell me that I'm his number one!’ He blushed at the thought. He would also have blue eyes ones that you could get lost in and fluffy hair it didn't matter what color, but he did prefer blondes.’ “That would be sooooo nice.” Yuu melted at the thought of having a boyfriend like that. 

 

And that brings us back to Yuu in bed. “ I can't believe I just imagined my ideal boyfriend back in the van. That was so embarrassinggggggg……...ughhhhh.” Even though he said that he still went back to the memory. ‘Like on dates we’d hold hands and if it was cold out he'd put his arm around me and pull me close to keep me warm. And every now and then we would have little kisses here and there. Even if it was just a peck it still was filled with love. And and……….’ 

 

Yuu did t get too finish his mental thoughts because he became to flustered. “ ughhhhhh” he rolled over shoving his face into the pillows hoping that the dirty thoughts would just leave his mind. But they didn't. Yuu had very much given himself a hard on. “ why why why me!!! Fuck!!!” He hissed as his groin rubbed up against the bed. 

 

“ shit fine I-if I have too.” He rubbed on the bulge through his pajamas feeling a little relief. Then he snuck his hand under the rim of his pants and underware grabbing hold of his dick and started stroking slowly. Pictures of his imaginary boyfriend started popping up as if he was the one doing this to Yuu.

 

“ A-ah shit" Yuu cursed ‘ Wait!!!!’ He screamed internally and all his movements ceased. “ if I get my sheets dirty then that person might see me doing my dirty laundry.” That person Yuu referred too is Shinoa. She had an apartment a few doors down it wasn't that she would hear him it's that the fact that they both do laundry at the same place. Sure he would've gone somewhere else, but that would hurt his pride and let Shinoa win and no way was that going to happen.

 

He did not want to go through the torment that Shinoa would unleash on him though. If it wasn't bad enough she'd also tell all the entire group and maybe even spread to the agency. “ No way in hell you bitch!” “ let’s go finish this up in the bathroom.” He'd be sure to be extra mean the next time they cross paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! Seriously you guys keep me going yay \^u^/


	4. Nice to see you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet yaaaaaaayyy!!!!!! But who else Mika's vaca might be ruined but our Yuu chan will make it better also secret plots wuuuuuuut???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow I'm on a role the next chapter already within a days work? Like who knew I especially didn't haha SUCCESS!!!!! Anyway will learn a little bit of Yuu's past in next chapter. So hope you like this because I did!!!

From: Guren   
“ Yuu!”   
From:Guren  
“ Yuu answer the damn phone!!!”   
Guren is calling……  
Missed phone call from Guren  
From:Guren   
“ YUU IF YOU DON’T ANSWER YOUR PHONE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!”   
From: Yuu  
“ ugh….what!?!? It's like 6 in the morning!?!?”   
From: Guren   
“ Quit whining brat I've got a new mission for you”   
From: Yuu  
“ what now?”

 

“ So to recap I'm going undercover as a business tycoon on vacation and I'm just staying for a few weeks where again?” Yuu said “ Nagoya, Japan and remember your job is to-” Guren was cut off as Yuuichirou finished off his sentence “ find a Ferid Bathory and see if I can get any information about Sanguinem Inc out of him. Because even though they run hanger factories lately they've had some shady business going on and we think it goes deeper than the run of mill drug cartel possibly having to do with the kidnappings and experiments, but we have to have proof or else we can't do shit. Shall I continue or did that suffice?” 

 

At first Guren was astonished that Yuu remembered all that then he smirked at Yuu. “ Wow you were actually listening when I told you about the case file.” “ Shut up, I always listen, sometimes I just get bored of your voice and I decide not to listen.” Guren replies with a smack to Yuu’s head. “ Anyway do not blow cover even if things look like they're going to shit don't tell them anything. Do you understand?” “ Yes, sir!” Yuu does an army salute. “ Also does it matter how much money I spend because c’mon I should at least have some fun on this vacation?” 

 

“ Whatever just don't go overboard.” Guren replies as he walks away answering a call. “ oh Yuuuuuuuuu!!!!” Wait he would know that sing song voice anywhere’ is it too late to run?’ Shinoa instantly jumps on Yuu’s back. “ Get off you midget!” He tries getting her off. “ What did you just call her dumbass?” Mistuba retorts watching Yuu struggle. “ Want me to punch him for you Shinoa?” She was getting ready to “ No, no Mitsu you know how our cherry boy is, it's not his fault he isn't as popular as mwa .” She let go letting Yuu catch his breath and wrapping her arm around Mitsuba’s waist.

 

“ The hell!!! Maybe you shouldn't bug me so much and I am so better than both of you combined. So fuck off Shimmer and Shine.” Yuu starts walking away getting ready to leave. “ Hey!! What the fuck!!!” Mistuba yells. “ I would totally be Shimmer!” Shinoa says happily.” Wah! You're not supposed to agree with him baka!” Mitsuba argues. “ oh did I upset my Mitsu? Should I make it up with a kiss.” Shinoa puckers up. “ Go to hell” Mitsuba says as she shoves Shinoa off and starts walking away. “ No Mitsu come baaaaack!” Yuu didn't hear the rest because he was already on the private jet of course provided by The Moon Demon Company. “ How different is Tokyo from Nagoya? I guess I’ll see.” He pondered the question for a second before nodding off. 

 

\---

 

“ Nagoya sure is a weird place.” Mika said to no one in particular. “ Like is this an island or a city, because half of it is and the other half isn't it's just too weird.” He took a moment to look out at the ocean through his room window. “ But it's nice.” Mika’s thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a knock. “ Who is it?” He said. “ Room service sir, I believed you ordered the Grilled Shrimp skewers with honey ginger barbecue sauce.” Then Mika’s stomach growled. “ Yes I did bring it in please.” Mika’s mouth watered as the waiter opened the dish the scent filling his nose. 

 

“ Will that be all sir?” “ Yes that will be all thank you for your services.” They walked to the door and he was just about to shut the door when he saw the waiter's hand holding out. ‘ Obviously he wants a tip’ Mika had an idea pop up. “ Hold on a sec.” He went through his suitcase finding the secret stash he kept in his suitcase for this exact purpose. It was fake money, at first glance it looks like any other bill, but clearly where the president would be there is instead a cartoon cat. He took three bills out of the wad and folded them. He then opened the door and gave the waiter the money. “ Here you go!” 

 

He smiled sweetly, the waiter said his thanks and put the money in his pocket. Mika shut the door making it seem like he was gone then cracked it open slightly, he watched as said waiter pushed the button on the elevator and pulled out the money, he unfolded it immediately angered and just as the doors began to close he yelled “ Hey what the h-” and that was all Mika heard as he collapsed on the floor laughing. “ OMG d-did you see his face haha….haaaaaaaa!!!” 

 

“ I better avoid him the rest of my stay.” Mika says while wiping a tear off his cheek. “ I think it's time for me to go tanning.” Mika proceeds looking through his suitcase till he finds his trunks, sun tan lotion, and sunglasses. “ Oh kay looks like I have everything. Wait!!! I forgot my sunhat and towel.” He slips on his flip flops and exits the room. Truth be told that Mika is a little pale, but it can't be helped he's been like this since he was born. 

 

‘It's not that I'm bothered by my pale skin color I'm actually fine with it. But I've never tried tanning so let's see how it goes.’ Mika thought optimistically. He takes the sunglasses off his hat and puts them on. He's just about to exit when he hears a familiar voice one that he would like to forget. “ Ah yes, Ferid Bathory I have a reservation for a couples suite.” Mika stares blankly at Ferid from across the room. 

 

Ferid sensing that someone was staring holes through his head turns around and sees Mika. “ Ah! Mikaela hello how nice to see you!!! How long has it been 3 days since you’ve been gone.” Ferid says walking up to Mika like he didn't know he was staying here. “ Ferid why in the hell are you here w-why do you have to ruin everything!” Mika says glaring at Ferid in that moment he wondered ‘How long would it take for me to rip every single strand of silver hair out?’ 

 

He then let out a chuckle. “ How long are you going to be here?” Mika says hoping that some of his vacation isn't ruined yet. “ Oh I'm only staying for a week unlike you the reason I’m here is business not pleasure even if I am in dire need of some of that.” He quickly gives Mika a once over. “ Then why did you get the couples suite? Who would want to share a room wait, wait who would want to share anything with you?” 

 

“ M-mika I'm hurt.” Ferid says putting his hand over his heart. “ That would be me.” Crowley says as he steps beside Ferid. “ He needs me throughout his stay for well you know.” Crowley wiggles his eyebrows at Mika. “Is little Mika being mean to my Ferid how cruel and I thought you were such a nice kid.” Mika disgusted by the sight of those two decided it'd be best if he just walked away. ‘ It was bad enough that Ferid was here now Crowley. Can it get any worse!’ 

 

It got a lot worse. When Mika went to go tanning a storm started coming in and he was rained on in at least under 5 minutes. ‘ It's not like I could go swimming in this type of weather either.’ Then when he walked inside he slipped on the tile floor tripping a waitress and she had dropped hot food onto his right leg. Now in his room with an ice pack on his leg and overall hatred for how today went. He settled for watching whatever was on the TV for now. 

 

\---

 

Yuu woke up in the middle of the flight. The sounds of the storm had woken him up he looked out seeing the clouds rumble and turn from what once was white fluffy to a dark, black and gray. The plane then started to get pelted in the rain and Yuu instantly fell in love with the sight. Yuu had always loved thunderstorms despite his past he had always just wanted to stand in the rain feeling every drop roll down his body. The drops would always cool down his skin and calm any worry he had and time felt like it had frozen. Just for him so that he could remember this moment forever. 

 

The plane started lowering “ Looks like we were closer than I thought.” When it landed Yuu wanted to take a moment and relish the rain, but soon someone was waving him over to a black sedan. Someone else brought his bags and gear over for him and put them in the trunk and just like that Yuu was already headed towards the hotel. “ Who knows maybe I’ll have some fun while I’m there.” Apparently the driver heard him as he said. “ Ah yes especially the drinks I heard they have some spectacular cocktails. Are you of age to drink?” The driver said looking at him through his rear view mirror. 

 

“ Hells yeah I’m 22!!!” Yuu said excitedly. “ Well then you will have a most exceptional time.” Yuu didn't know why the guy treated him like a person higher up then him he was just a regular person. “ Hey you know I'm no one important, I'm just a regular person like you.” The driver looks at him again with indifference. “ Yes, but you put yourself at risk everyday for the sake of others and you might be killed on shot. For that I treat you this way and thank you for your help.” Yuu was silent he didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet and nodded at the man. ‘ I mean I know what I was doing and people have thanked me just not to an extent. But it makes me happy.’ 

 

“ Remember your name is Yuu Hyakuya and you're here because you're on vacation and looking to have some fun.” The black sedan parked in front of the hotel and the driver quickly got out to take Yuu’s luggage. “ Here let me help you with that.” Yuu took the over the shoulder bag while the man carried the suitcase. “ Well this is where I leave you.” The man puts down his suitcase before entering the building. “ Thank you, for the drive and helping me with my things. Sorry, but what was your name?” “Seishiro” He replied “ Thank you I’ll remember you Seishiro.” 

 

Something felt off about the man then again everyone has secrets in work like this. Seishiro made sure Yuu was out of earshot when he said into his wire “ It worked he didn't suspect a thing. Yes, of course I planted the bug in his suitcase what do you think I’m stupid.” Seishiro then drove away in the car they came.

 

“ Okay I’ve had enough of this!!!” Mika decided he was too bored with laying around inside he needed to do something. “ I know I’ll just go for a walk with my umbrella.” He grabbed his umbrella ignoring the elevator and dashed downstairs just waiting to get a taste of the outside. He was about to open his umbrella in the lobby when he saw something amazing or someone. 

 

There was a guy standing out in the rain getting completely wet. Mika watched as the droplets clung to the black long sleeve shirt the man was wearing and how sparkly the rain looked like in his raven dark hair. He looked so beautiful Mika couldn't tear his eyes away. He turned to look at Mika straight on his eyes widened maybe he wasn't expecting Mika to be staring at him, but he has never seen the most amazing pair of green eyes as he did now they were like emeralds that Mika could get lost in forever. 

 

But then he realized he was staring at a total stranger in which he wiped off the look he just had on his face put his umbrella up and just walked right past him, more like ran. When he thought he was a good distance he stopped to breath. ‘ Why, why can't I think! What's wrong with me!!! What the hell I seriously lost myself there! Ughhh, how in the hell am I supposed to deal with this now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but anyway love you guys <3 <3 <3


	5. Regret and Coconuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu gets embarrassed multiple times on account of its Mika's fault. Also Yuu is being watched by who? O.O Shinoa the trickster always keeping Yuu on his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, not that long of a wait right guys!!!! Here it is the fifth chapter!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh! ^u^ Also guess who got a Tumblr this girl! Yeah it's the same username as this one so feel free to follow or not your choice. Anyway I'll let your read now.

‘w-what THE HELL!!!’ Yuu inwardly screamed. He just wanted to drift away from this world even for a moment and the second he opened his eyes someone just had to be watching him. Not just anybody either, someone who looks exactly like his type. But before could say anything the guy ran off. “A-am I really that scary looking?........”. Yuu thought it out for a moment. ‘Wait!!! maybe that's why I've never been able to get a boyfriend. Because I scare them off without even knowing it!’ “ Ha ha I knew there was a reason!” He instantly slumped at the thought. ‘ why would I be happy about that?’ 

“ No. That's not it at all! Maybe it was just because I was just too beautiful for his eyes. Yes, that must be it! I am hot, after all who could withstand all this.” He crosses his arms and lifts his nose up to the sky. “ I guess Japan wasn't ready for me.” He laughed at the fact and in that moment it occurred to him that he wasn't completely alone. It had occurred to Yuu that maybe arguing about this out loud in front of the Seraph’s hotel lobby wasn't the best idea. 

He could literally see everyone snickering about couples, kids, and even the hotel staff. ‘Everyone probably thinks I’m crazy.’ It was one of those hotels that has a big walk in lobby the doors were always maintained open even if the weather outside was horrible. Conveniently the weather never made it inside else the staff would be in panic trying to reorganize everything. ‘Wait why should I be intimidated by them? I'm just a rich guy on vacation possibly looking to score. I'm loud and stubborn, jesus get into character Yuu!’ At that thought Yuu walked in with confidence in his pose and on his face. He looked at everyone directly in the eye like he owns this place. Sort of giving them a “what are you looking at?’ stare. 

That seemed to do the trick. “ Hello I have a reservation for a Yuu Hyakuya. Sorry for being late, but I had some business to attend too.” The lady gave him a weird look, but decided to leave it alone as she typed in his name. “ Yes, your room is ready sir and if you like our bellboy can take your luggage up if you want?” The lady motioned for the bellboy, but Yuu lifted his hand and said, “ That's alright I can take it from here.” Yuu grabbed the keys and started to walk away. He looked at the woman before leaving “ Sorry about the water, I didn't mean to make a mess. You have a goodnight now.” 

Yuu finished his sentence with a wink and left a blushing receptionist. He looked at his watch to check the time ‘let's see I left from Tokyo around 12 it's now 2:30 and with the storm outside there's barely anything I can do now. Well at least I got a suite in this place.’ He looked at the room number on his key. ‘Room number 202.’ He put the key in his back pocket as he made his way to the elevator. He pressed the third floor button leaning his back onto the wall as he slowly went up. The rumbles of the storm could be heard outside. 

Yuu was finally settled in as he unpacked the last of his things. He read a note that Shinoa had snuck into his suitcase. 

Hey Yuu-san~ 

You didn't really think that was our goodbye right? Anyway just in case you think of scoring on your “mission” I left a little something in the front pocket of your suitcase also something for your needs! Just in case our little cherry boy gets bored. Anyway enjoy your stay!!!

Your favorite,  
Shinoa 

“ Oh my god, what the hell did she put in my suitcase!” He quickly unzipped said pocket and a bottle of lube and a condom came out. He read the tiny bottle as it was labeled “strawberry flavored”. Then there was this big lump at the bottom. He went to grab it and instantly knew what is was just by touching the rubbery exterior. “ A. Fucking. Dildo!!! I'm going to kick her ass when I get back.” He turned it in his hands and saw an inscription on it. “ It fucking says cherry boy on it! Great, just great” He threw the dildo back into his suitcase and zipped it shut. Little did Yuu know that someone in the background was silently listening, watching Yuu like a hawk. “ Our experiment has grown up well.” The man chuckled as he cracked his fingers. 

\---

 

‘That guy probably thinks I’m a weirdo.’ Mika thought as he sulked under his umbrella. ‘He just looked so pretty, I couldn't help myself.’ Now there's two people Mika should avoid. “ Maybe I should tell him that I thought it was stupid, because he would've gotten sick if he stood out there any longer. Yeah, I was just worried for him.” ‘ But that doesn't explain why I ran away like that. “ I could say I'm just extremely shy.” ‘ Yeah that would never work.’ “ Well I guess the only thing I can do is keep my distance and hope he forgets about it. 

Mika looked around the island and hadn't realized how bad the storm was actually getting. The wind had picked up and was thrashing Mika’s umbrella around and before he knew it his umbrella had gone with the wind. “ Yeah, I should be getting back. This doesn't look to good.” Mika started running the sand crunching underneath his shoes every step he took, his heart beating in his ears. Just then a palm tree was starting to fall over and Mika was right in front of it. 

“ Run! Damn it run! Feet don't lose me now!” With a groan Mika made it to the other side unscathed as the tree made its resting place on the floor. “ Haha take that nature!” He rose his hands in the air in triumph before a coconut hit him in the back of the head. “ Shit, why does this always happen to me…….” was all he said before blacking out. 

\---

Yuu heard a knock at his door, he put the book he was reading down and looked through the peephole in his door. He saw that it was one of the hotels bellboy. “ Yes, what is it?” The bellboy heard him and straightened out before answering “ Sir, we need everyone who's currently staying at the seraph hotel to come into lobby for a headcount. The storm outside has grown rather untamed and we need to make sure everyone is safe. So point being will you please come to the lobby?” 

Yuu sighed “ I suppose.” He made sure his room key was in his pocket before he followed the bellboy to the elevator. He hoped it would've been a silent ride down, but this bellboy was quite talkative. “ Are you liking your stay?” He asked. “ Well for the half hour I've been here it hasn't been so bad. So I would say yes, yes it has.” ‘ If you don't count what happened earlier’ Yuu finished in thought. A ding could be heard as they walked out and into the lobby. “ Miss, I got a Yuu Hyakuya for you.” The bellboy pointed at him while smiling. ‘ Oh looks like receptionist lady is the one counting heads.’ Yuu turned to look at her and smiled. 

She returned the smile before her face frowned and was darting her eyes all over the place. “ Sorry, we can't find him!” Hollered a staff member. Which only made her even more frantic. She clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. “ Excuse me, please I need help a Mister Mikaela Shindo is missing has anyone seen him.” She waited for any replies, but her heart had sank as she heard none. “ Please he's a blonde man, with blue eyes age 22.” ‘Wait, is he that guy?’ Yuu pondered replaying the scene in his mind. ‘Well he did look my age and he did have blonde hair and blue eyes.’ Yuu sighed for the second time that day. 

“I know where he went.” The receptionist lady’s eyes lit up as she heard Yuu. “ Ah thank you! Where did you last see him.” She rushed over to Yuu. He read her name tag as she walked over ‘ Chess is quite the unusual name.’ “ Yeah, he ran outside with an umbrella. It was around 30 minutes ago.” Chess was relieved and stressed at the same time. “ We'll have to send a search party out, but I don't want to lose anyone else!” She held her head in her hands now lost at what she's supposed to do. “ I'll go look for him. Besides everyone needs a little adventure.” Yuu tried to brighten up the iris haired woman. “ Really you'd do that? But will you be alright?” He nodded in response. “ I'll manage!” With that said Yuu headed out. 

‘Okay I just need to find some tracks something that points me too where he headed. The rain probably covered his shoe prints.’ He heard a constant flapping in the distance. Knowing it might be something Yuu headed toward the noise. “ What is this?” He yanked it out only to see that it was a broken umbrella. “ Hey he had this with him so he must be this way!” Yuu ran down the pathway looking everywhere to see if could catch a glimpse of Mika. But he couldn't tell seeing as the rain and wind constantly hit him in the face. 

Without seeing where he was going he tripped over a fallen palm tree. “ Ow! Shit that hurt!” He opened his eyes to see he had found Mika. “ Ha I found you, finally!” He bent down to pick up the he now found it to be unconscious Mika. Now holding him bridal style Yuu trudged his way back to the main pathway. “ You know you're heavier than you look. We're almost there jit's a few more feet.” 

The blonde had stirred in his hold. “ Hey your the guy from earlier.” He gave Yuu a stare down seeing as he wasn't going to go under again Yuu decided to talk. “ Yeah, that was me. Why were you staring at me?” He looked back down and a little blush appeared on the others face before he said “ because I thought you looked beautiful.” Mika said straight faced. Yuu blushed at the blonde’s forwardness. “ Okay Mr. Talkity, maybe you should walk on your own two feet. Just lean on me in case you get dizzy.” He pulled Mika’s arm over his shoulders as they continued their now slower walk back to the hotel. 

The storm had died down some since earlier. But it hadn't made making it back that much easier. Mika wouldn't quit staring at Yuu no matter how much he ignored him. “ You know I wasn't lying I really think your beautiful.” Mika spoke up again. “ Look I think you hit your head really hard out there so let's just not do anything we’ll regret later on.” Yuu tried his best to shut the concussed blonde up. No matter how flattered he was. Then the blonde stood in front of him. “ I don't know why, it's just your eyes are so pretty.” He placed both of his hands on the side of Yuu’s face. “ so pretty.” Mika was getting closer and closer to Yuu’s face. While Yuu was panicking on the inside ‘ Hey, hey y-you're really close’ Mika’s lips were just a sliver away from Yuu’s. 

“ Hey over there!” Yuu knew that voice. He quickly shoved Mika away from him as Chess came into view. Replacing Mika’s arm over his shoulders. “ Hey Chess, I found him! He has a small concussion though.” ‘Jesus christ, please take him already.’ Yuu thought internally. “ Here let me help you.” Chess got hold of Mika's other arm as they both brought Mika back to the hotel. 

The staff saw to Mika that he would be treated for his small concussion. Luckily nothing else was broken or bruised to Yuu’s relief. So he had excused himself from the lobby heading back to his room. When he caught a glimpse of the person he was sent there for. ‘Silver hair, red eyes, that must be Ferid and his tall red and black haired friend must be Crowley. Looks like I've found my target.’ Then Yuu’s stomach growled. ‘When was the last time I ate? This morning right?’

‘Whatever I’ll just order room service from the hotels menu.’ With that Yuu decided to call it a day. 

\---  
When Mika had woke up he was surprised to see that he slept through the last 7 hours remaining from yesterday to today. He didn't remember much just that he took his umbrella and went for a walk outside. Then that palm tree fell and hit him in the back of the head with one of its falling coconuts. Then everything was black for awhile and he had this dream about the guy he saw in the rain. “ It was so realistic and too think I almost kissed the guy.” Mika blushed a little at that. ‘Does it mean that I actually like somebody?’ Than Mika let out a laugh. “ That's impossible, me like somebody I don't even like people in general.” 

Then the lady from the lobby decided to give Mika a visit. “ Hello, um Mika is it okay if I come in?” Mika at first wanted to say “get lost”, but he thought better of it seeing as this woman did helped him back to health. “ Sure.” She came strutting in with her iris hair bouncing around. “ Do you feel better? Does your head still hurt?” She came over and put her hand over his head. “ You don't have a fever anymore so that's good news.” She smiled down at him. “ Yes, I'm fine thanks to you. By the way how did you find me?” 

She looked at him puzzled before answering. “ I didn't find you it was Yuu hyakuya who found you. He went and carried you back here himself. I was just the one that made sure you got medical attention.” She smiled again. “ Who is this Yuu?” He replied. “ Oh a very handsome young man, with green eyes and raven black hair.” She spoke while twirling a piece of her hair. Suddenly realizing what she was doing she quickly put her hand down and looked away in embarrassment. “ I know who you speak of.” Mika said gaining her attention again. “ So you two have met.” 

“ Well I guess you can say that.” Mika said rubbing his chin. She saw he was lost in thought so it was probably best that she let him be. “ Well, I guess I'll be off then.” She was just about to exit his room when Mika said, “ Wait, I never got your name.” She turned and said, “ Miss Chess Belle, but you can call me Chess.” “ Thank you, Chess for helping me.” She giggled. “ You should really be thanking Yuu, without him you'd probably be dead.” With that Chess left Mika to his thoughts. 

‘What am I going to do? If what she says is true than I...I’ Mika paused before quietly cursing to himself. “ I actually tried to fucking kiss Yuu.” He curled up under the sheets ‘ What the hell is wrong with me?!?’   
\---  
Yuu could not sleep a wink after last nights events. After he ordered some food and watched a few movies he got ready for bed. As soon as he closed his eyes Mika was on his mind. His sparkling blue eyes, his wavy blonde hair, his voice. Eventually Yuu did fall asleep only to have a wet dream of the man himself. He laid Yuu down on the bed as he straddled his hips and drowned out Yuu’s moans by french kissing him. His hands went under Yuu’s shirt to pinch and twist his nipples. Causing Yuu to spasm in his hold. Mika stopped kissing only to whisper dirty things in Yuu’s ear like “ You like it like this don't you?” Or “ You have such a dirty mind.” 

Then Mika started rocking against him creating a hot friction and that's when Yuu woke up. With cum stained underwear and disbelief written all over his face. “ Damn why is it like this?!?” Yuu had already taken care of his underwear hand washing it in the bathroom and changing into fresh clothes. When he heard a knock at his door. “ Who is it?” He went to go look through his peephole. He almost shit himself when he saw who it was. “ Mika?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mika he always gets hurt in the head. I'm so sorry anyway hoped you enjoy the read I will update soon, I don't exactly know when. Because of my other fic The last of the night children so I guess we'll see! Thank you so much for reading you guys fuel me!!!!!


	6. Dug yourself a deeper hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the title clearly states Mika has dug himself a deeper hole. He really doesn't know what to do in situations like this wish him good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is shorter, but don't fret my pets the next chapter has already started and will have more paragraphs than any other chapter that I've done. But I felt it neccessary that I end it like this so have fuuuun!!!

Mika shook when he heard his name on the other side of the door. He needed to calm down, but his nerves wouldn't let him. “ I-I've been meaning to talk to you.” ‘Damn, I stuttered.’ He waited patiently for the other to respond and hopefully let him in. “Uh, yeah sure.” Yuu said as he opened the door. “ What did you want to talk about?” He crossed his arms and leaned his back on the door frame. ‘Well he doesn't look nervous at all.’ Mika thought confusedly maintaining eye contact. He was known for his looks so the fact that he tried to kiss the man in front of him surely would've made him flustered. But to Mika's surprise he wasn't at all. “ I wanted to thank you.” 

‘Wait, did he just flinch?’ Mika focused again. “ For finding me and bringing me back during the storm.” Something flickered in Yuu’s eyes before he spoke. “ Yeah, it was nothing. Just doing what any decent human being would do.” Yuu shrugged it off. “ But if it weren't for you I'd be dead.” That momentarily stunned Yuu before he put his calm demeanor on again. “ I guess that's true, look I don't want any…..” Mika zoned out as he watched Yuu's lips move glistening in the light. ‘I wonder how soft they would be?’. 

“ Oi, Mika. Earth to Mika? Mika!” This time Yuu grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and gave him a shake. “ Huh? What?” ‘That seemed to bring you back.’ Yuu thought frustratedly. “ Like I was saying you don't owe me anything. So thank you for coming along and you're welcome for saving you, but I have things to do so...” He was shutting the door before Mika stuck his foot in, “ No way! I owe you so there must be something you want! There's always something.” Mika barged into his room. “ Wha?!? Hey get the hell out!” Yuu yelled tackling Mika to the floor. Only to be flipped over seeing as the blonde had better upper arm strength. 

Yuu was pinned to the floor, there was no way out. “ G-get the fuck off!” He still struggled kicking his feet out from under Mika. “ I can give you anything you want. Besides I don't like being in debt to people.” Mika stated once again. “ Yeah! Well I don't like being pinned to the floor. So will you get off you damn homo!!!” ‘You damn homo! Damn homo! Homo!’ Mika had never jumped off the floor so fast. “ Are you kidding me? Me a homo?!? Look I don't know about you, but I've slept with countless women. I lost my virginity to one for christs sake!!!!” Mika yelled at the now flustered and blushing Yuu. 

“ G-Good day to you Hyakuya!” Mika then stomped out of Yuu's room. You ran out of his room seeing Mika in the elevator already as he yelled, “ How did you know my name or my room number!?!” Mika who was also blushing yelled back, “ Chess told me your name and my room is right next to yours stupid!!!” That said the elevator doors closed and Yuu stomped right back into his room. 

\---   
“ Look Crowley sweety it's Mika! Oh looks like he's angry!” Ferid spoke cheerfully seeing the blonde stomp his way to the beach kicking any rocks that were in his path. “ He's like a child.” Crowley commented sipping his cocktail that was inside a coconut. “ Can't be helped he's much too young for this type of work and yet here he is.” Ferid replied while putting sun tan lotion on his arms. “ Hey babe, can you get my back for me?” Ferid looked at Crowley with puppy dog eyes. “ Oh alright.” A small squeal left Ferids lips as he laid down in his beach chair. “ Love you.” Crowley smiled massaging Ferid’s back. “ Love you too.” 

After Crowley was done applying the lotion they decided to go for a swim. “ Crowley stop splashing me! You're going to ruin my hair!” Ferid tried running, but got splashed anyway. “ Whatever it's expected to happen if you're going swimming!” He emphasized by splashing Ferid again. “ Heyyy!” Then Ferid slowed his running bringing his hand up to hold his chin. “ Hey, Crowley?” Gaining his attention. “ What is it?” He walked closer to Crowley. “ I've never really….” the rest was lost because he whispered it into Crowley’s ear. “ I never pegged you as that type of person Ferid.” Ferid laughed at him. “ Well, are you in or out?” 

“ Who said anything about me being out.” The couple waited for the beach to clear out well except for Mika who now was laying down in the sand. They set their clothes down by some rocks and sprinted back into the water. “ Holy shit it's colder than last time!” Crowley shivered. “ Of course it is we're skinny dipping you idiot!” Ferid smacked Crowley on top of his head. “ You say that, but you're shaking too.” Crowley pulled Ferid into a hug. “ oh are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Ferid wiggled his eyebrows. “ maybe” Crowley planted a kiss on Ferids lips. “ Or not at all!” He grabbed tightly onto Ferid’s waist and plunged them underwater. 

They both resurfaced, Ferid coughing up water. “ Crowley I'm going to kill you!!!” Ferid chased after Crowley forgetting they were completely naked until they made it onto the beach. Mika finally decided to head back inside as he was getting up he thought ‘does god want me to go blind!’ because in front of him he saw his naked coworkers chasing each other around on the beach. “ Are you kidding me!” The pair froze in place. “ For once can you two at least act normal and I don't know maybe not make want to burn my eyes!!!” Mika walked inside. “ Put some clothes on before I report you to the damn hotel!!!” 

That marked the end of Crowley and Ferid’s fun for the day. 

\---

‘Seriously, I can never get a brake! First I get called a homo by what's his face and then when I go to cool off at the beach I see Ferid and Crowley running around naked. Like what the hell!’ Mika cringed at the memory replaying in his head. ‘ Yeah, sure I like dick. Dumbass!’ Mika huffed angrily. ‘It's already been 5 days since my vacations started! If this keeps up I'll be back behind a computer screen chugging down coffee before I know it!’ He flopped down on an arm chair in the lobby. Not caring if he got sand everywhere. He noticed how everyone was giving him side looks. ‘ Probably because they can feel the heat coming off of me.’ He chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair letting his head fall forward.

He could hear the familiar clickety clack of high heels approaching him. He looked up to see the same smile that had checked up on him that day. “ Hello, Mika its okay that I call you that right you didn't seem to mind it earlier?” She smiled more nervously this time. “ Not at all.” Mika saw her visibly relax. “ What seems to be the problem? You know it's in my job to see that my guests are satisfied.” Chess waited to hear his reply. Mika sighed sitting up straight. “ look it's real nice that you're trying to help me, but I really just need to be alone right now.” He held his head in his hands while his knees held him upright. “ It's about Yuu isn't it?” He jerked in response. ‘ Is it that obvious?’ 

“You're confused or more like he confused you.” Chess smiled a little bit more mischievous. “ Hey! I'm not confused I know absolutely who I like! Anyways quit butting in and leave me alone!” Chess chuckled at Mika. “ If you're not confused then why don't you prove it? Because to me it looks like you're pretty confused.” Mika mumbled something under his breath. “ What was that?” Chess leaned down putting her ear closer to Mika's mouth. “ how am I supposed to do that?” She quickly stepped back. “ Now, now Mika if I gave you the answer to everything you wouldn't learn anything now would you? We can't all be greedy.” Chess winked at him before she left, Mika watched until she took a right and was no longer in sight. 

“ I guess I could explain myself about the whole kissing thing. That's probably why he thinks I'm gay. But even than I don't know why I did it!” Mika was running out of options. “ I got it!” A new thought in Mika’s mind led him right to Yuu’s door. ‘ Maybe in theory this was a better idea.’ But it didn't discourage Mika he knocked on the door once again. He waited he could hear the sound of footsteps behind the door. “ What the hell do you want?” Yuu said behind the door. “ I wanted to say I'm sorry for barging into your room.” That let Yuu's guard down. He opened the door giving the blonde one more chance. “ I should've respected your privacy.” 

Yuu nodded signaling him to continue. “ Look I also came here for another reason. What you said earlier about me being a “homo” it really bugged me.” Yuu looked sad for a moment he was about to open his mouth to apologize before Mika interrupted him again. “ Which is why I'll prove to you that I'm not.”  
Mika smirked. Yuu didn't get what he meant at first, but then Mika pulled him close and kissed Yuu on his lips. Yuu tried to push him away, but Mika grabbed hold of his waist trapping his arms in the process. Yuu dared not to speak for fear of the blonde trying to deepen the kiss. What felt like eternity was only four seconds, then Mika let go. “ See I felt nothing for that kiss…… hey are you okay?” 

Mika looked at Yuu who held a hand over his mouth a cherry red blush covering his face standing silently looking at the ground. “ So that's why you did it! My first kiss was just a fucking joke to you! To prove your not gay! Thanks a lot you jackass!” Mika expected to see full blown rage on the ravens face. But when Yuu looked up his eyes were full of tears and Mika knew in an instant that he had fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!!!


	7. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu gets pissed at Mika and rants to Shinoa who tells him to get revenge. Yuu goes on a little trip even though he's unconscious at first. Mika finally realizes that he might actually like Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii!!!! Yes, I love this chapter this has to be one of my favorites so far. Ahhh! Anyway hope you enjoy also sorry for what I did to Yuu in this, but at least Mika isn't doubting what he feels about Yuu anymore right? *nervous laughter* love you guys <333

Yuu had never slammed the door so hard in his life. He sunk to the floor wrapping his arms around his legs. He never let anyone see him cry anyone and the thought of someone like Mika saw the tears running down his face made him angry, furious even. “ You're so fucking stupid Mikaela Shindo. So fucking stupid…..” He sat there quietly sobbing to himself hearing his cries echo around the room. He didn't care if anyone heard him he just got his heart crushed. “ I really thought that I might've had something with you, but I should've known better.” He hugged his knees even tighter if it was possible. 

Then he touched his lips, Mika's lips were so soft against his. Yuu had enjoyed it even if his first kiss was in vain which made him hate Mika even more. “ I swear from now on I'm letting no one come near me. Not even him.” Just then Yuu’s phone rang. He got up brushing his pants off and walked toward his night stand. He looked at his phone Shinoa’s name showing on the screen. He slid his finger over the call button before bringing it up to his ear. 

“ Hey, Shinoa what's up?” Yuu tried sounding casual. “ Oh Yuu what's wrong?” Shinoa said worriedly. ‘ Damn she saw right through me.’ “ It's, it's nothing.” He scratched the back of his neck. “ Yuu even from here I can see you scratching the back of your neck, you always do that when you lie.” Yuu froze bringing his hand down feeling ashamed that he thought he could keep it from Shinoa. 

He took a deep breath. “ I just had my first kiss.” Shinoa squealed on the other side of the phone. “ Is that why you sound sad because your head over heals for him that it pains you to be away. Tell me details tell me everything.” It didn't look like she was going to end her rambling soon so Yuu cut her off. “ It was just to prove a point!” Shinoa stopped talking obviously waiting for Yuu to explain. “ Look I called this guy a homo and he thought he could prove to me that he wasn't by kissing me, okay! Afterwards he told me he didn't feel anything! So there you have it.” Another tear fell down Yuu’s cheek. Shinoa at first said nothing. 

Yuu was growing impatient at the silence that came over Shinoa. “ You need to get revenge.” Yuu almost gasped at how serious she sounded. “ What?” He said wiping his eyes. “ You heard me Yuu-san get revenge you did not deserve this shit! Your first kiss should be special not wasted like this! So you better stop your fucking crying and get off your ass and show that guy what you're made of! Your fucking hot use that to your advantage! Make that guy want you!” Shinoa finished breathing heavily over the phone. “ Well shit thanks for the pick me up Shinoa.” He chuckled at least he had friends in this line of work. “ And how do you propose I do that?” He leaned on the wall behind him.

“ Well I consider myself quite the smooth talker, but Mitsu says otherwise.” Shinoa giggled. “ Well if you ask me Shinoa, going up to somebody and saying “You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my house.” doesn't always work.” Yuu heard Mitsuba say on the other side. He couldn't help, but laugh at the lilac haired girl and her girlfriend. “ Anyway Mitsuba is the one who knows her way around people, how do you think she got me?” A smack and “idiot” was heard over the phone before Shinoa handed it to Mitsuba. 

“ Look it's not as hard as you think. It's actually pretty easy to catch someone's attention these days and from what I've heard is that you already have someone's eye on you.” She clicked her tongue. “ All you have to do is give him the cold shoulder and act like you're interested in someone else. Let him catch you in the act so that it'll burn him even worse.” Yuu flinched at that. He never would've done this if it was optional, but he hurt and if he needed revenge than that's what he's going to do.

“ Well if I need someone else as bait I think I already have them nailed down. The first day I was here I made Chess the receptionist blush, but even then I'm not good with the whole fake lovey dovey thing.” Mitsuba at first nodded her head in agreement, but then realized Yuu probably couldn't see her. Shinoa laughed at her before Mitsu gave her a kick in the leg. “ Yeah, we know.” 

“Hey maybe we should call this operation: hook,line and sinker!” Shinoa said over the line. “ Wow, were not even going through with yet and you already have a name for it.” He shook his head. He heard grunting on the other side and the sound of a phone dropping on the floor. At first he was scared and didn't know what was happening until Shinoa picked up the phone. “ I'm still here Yuu.” Shinoa sang. “ Mitsu wouldn't give me the phone so I tied her to the chair.” His heart rate started going back to normal. “ Jesus Christ can you at least tell me beforehand I thought you were getting kidnapped or something!” 

“ Sorry! Anyway you gonna do it or what?” Yuu gave it some thought before answering. “ Yeah, besides the jerk deserves it.” “Yaaaaaaay!!! Oh, also have you used “it” yet? I had it made especially for you, you wouldn't let me down right Yuu?” Yuu furrowed his brows at her question. “ What are you talki…… Oh My Fucking God my sex life has NOTHING to do with you!!!!! Did you really think sticking a dildo with the name cherry boy on it in my suitcase was a good idea. Mitsuba it's your fucking job to keep her in check so that she doesn't do these sort of things!!!” Shinoa was laughing her head off on the other side. “ Hey it's not my fault she did it without telling me!” Mitsuba replied. 

“ Oh, looks like I'll have to go to the kinky section of the store then. Because it looks like you're into other things I had no idea Yuu, you really should have told me.” She faked crying. “ Don't you fucking dare Shinoa! I don't want to see any fluffy handcuffs in there or butt plugs you hear!!!” He yelled at her realizing how he had just made the situation worse. “ Ohoho, I didn't expect you to be so honest Yuu-san. Who knew you liked being handcuffed to a bed.” He blushed at the same time wanting to throw his phone across the room. “ Okay, that's enough now, why did you really call?” He said putting all jokes aside. 

“ Well you see it turns out that you're going to need some backup on this mission after all.” Yuu could feel the smirk creeping up on Shinoa's face. “ Oh no please don't tell me…….” Yuu was deeply terrified to hear her answer. “ Yep! You guessed right Shinoa squad is coming to Nagoya! Better get ready bitches because we're coming tomorrow!” Then Shinoa hung up. “ oh fuck.” There would be hell to raise tomorrow and not just because Shinoa and the gang was coming. He placed his phone back on the night stand and flopped onto his bed. 

Yuu didn't know what to make of things right now. His head was spinning because of earlier events and now that the squad was coming. He turned groaning into one of his pillows. “ grrrr what the hell I just...need some time. Yeah, sometime to sleeeep…..” Just like that Yuu fell asleep hugging a pillow on his bed. 

“ Hah, looks like it worked.” The man chuckled while he watched Yuu. It seems that it really did work he put Yuu to sleep. With the push of a button Yuu willfully obeyed whether he knew it or not. Sure the man might have been limited to what motions he could do, but this was one of them. Yuu was somewhat under his control only until he finally broke would he be able to have full control, but in time that moment would come. “ Now, let's go outside I think you need some fresh air.” He made Yuu get up and walk over to the window that overlooked the beach. He opened it, using his arms to pull him up onto the ledge planting his feet firmly on the window sill. 

He was met with a slight breeze and the sound of waves crashing against the shore. It was like riding a roller coaster where your going up, up, until you plunged down. Going faster and faster that's what Yuu did he took a step off the ledge, falling faster and faster he was mere inches from hitting the ground. Then time slowed as a pair of black wings emerged out of Yuu’s back. Yes, it was painful, but Yuu wasn't conscious so it didn't matter. He burst out over the ocean the sound echoing across the beach. He flew higher and higher until he was in the clouds. A few drops clinging to his skin the more he flew. Down under dolphins were jumping in and out of the water. 

A triton of salt appeared out of thin air as Yuu was lowered. He came closer until he could reach out and touch the dolphins, their playful squeals sounding about. Then he struck one instantly turning it into salt. Than another and another until their song seized and what remained were just statues of what used to be. They slowly dissolved into the ocean leaving no trace of what he had done. The triton in hand he searched for more test subjects. “ Why don't we try something new?” The man mused while looking at a map where Yuu was located. The satellites nearby provided him with a visual on Yuu. It also helped that he had someone he won't mention put a tracker in him when he was asleep on his flight. 

He saw a boat nearby nothing major just a fishing boat with a few men. “ They look promising.” He flew Yuu higher into the sky again and made him hover right over the boat. Down below the fishermen walked lightly chatting and smoking some cigarettes. One was hauling in a net filled with fish to the brim. That's when Yuu struck. He turned all the fish that was flopping in the net into salt. Confusion took over the crew when they hauled it in to inspect the fish an abrupt “ What the fuck?” was heard before he swooped down striking his first ever human and turning him into a pillar of salt. 

Screams followed as the crew mates ran at him with fish hooks and guns in hand, but it did nothing they were all turned into salt. Silence fell upon the ship only the waves of the sea could be heard before he struck the ship as well. Flying off he watched as the ship dissolved along with its inhabitants. The man was about to take Yuu back because he would be waking up soon when he heard cries. He directed his attention back to the boat seeing items floating up here and there. A woman was swimming about holding onto something. He zoomed in on the screen to see a child. “ Aw isn't that nice. A mother with her child barely clinging to life. Let's finish them off Yuu.” The woman grabbed onto a barrel trying to balance herself and her kid, but it wouldn't work they both wouldn't fit. She saw Yuu fly closer to her, she was scared as her eyes grew wide realizing the situation she was in. 

Then something bumped her leg and soon realized that sharks were circling them. She had no choice, “ Please! Please save her! Forget about me! Just let her live, kill me if you want, but she's only three!” She yelled hoping to get through to him and when he didn't move she shushed her crying girl and closed her eyes and hers. Yuu swung the triton up about to strike the woman with her child. Within the second he changed his direction and aimed it at the shark that was coming to attack her. She gasped in disbelief tears flowing down her face. “ What?!?” The man yelled. He kept trying to strike down the pair, but it didn't work. “ H-he’s awake!!!” 

Yuu opened his eyes one colored black with a red pupil the other normal. He almost broke down at what he saw a mother and child so close to death and being ripped apart by sharks. He swooped in without even realizing what he was doing and picked them up. He just knew that he wasn't going to let them die. They clutched onto him as he gained more room between them and the ocean. He didn't know why, but he had guilt pooling in his stomach and couldn't help feel some regret. “ I-I'm so sorry.” Was all he could manage to strangle out. “ It's okay we forgive you, because well you did save us.”

He looked down at the little girl he clutched in his arms. She had fallen asleep in his hold curling up to contains some of the warmth she still had. He finally reached the other side where there appeared to be a local town just a bit further ahead. He landed softly hoping to not disturb the sleeping kid. “ I'm not sure I can accept your forgiveness it's just I feel bad, but I don't remember anything I did wrong.” 

He looked at her confused. She returned the look frowning a bit and hesitated before speaking. “ We were out fishing my husband and his crew when, well you came out of the sky.” She paused as tears streamed down her face again. “ You struck my husband first and then the others, we hid hoping you wouldn't see us, but when the boat was gone we were left stranded.” She sniffled clutching tighter to her daughter. 

“ I thought we were dead for sure, but then you opened your eyes and looked so heart broken.” She laughed a little. “ Then you saved us, she may not remember him, but he'll live on in memory.” She smiled at him. “ Of course I still hold this against you, but at least we're still here. So in a way Thank you.” She punched him in the face. “ That's for my family.” She shook her wrist, walking away until she was out of Yuu’s sight. “ He rubbed his cheek where she had hit him. “Damn, that's one good punch.” 

“ Now how the hell do I get home?” He looked at his surroundings yet nothing stuck out as familiar. “ This should do it.” He repositioned a satellite letting him reconnect with Yuu. This time with stronger force Yuu was put back to sleep again. “ I think it's time we all head home, shall we?” He proceeded to fly Yuu back until he was safe and back in his own room again. “ This will all feel like a dream in the morning.” He stretched back cracking some of his sore muscles. Reaching over for his note book he scribbled in today's progress. “ Day 14, Experiment Yuuichirou Amane.” He crossed out his last name. “ Yuuichirou Ichinose.” 

\---

Mika was frozen in place. 

He probably didn't think what would happen after he went through with it, but he did not expect the guy to cry. “ How was I supposed to know he never kissed anybody?” He slumped at the thought. “ Hey stuff happens and you don't always get what you want.” Hell Mika lived by that rule. His first kiss and time weren't anything special he got drunk with his co workers and left later that night with a lady from the bar. She was nothing special just looking for a one night stand. That's the story of Mika's first he just wanted to get it over with. Also it wasn't like people had described it, he wasn't overwhelmed with pleasure, clouded with lust and every inch of his body on fire. He actually just sat there letting her ride him until she orgasmed. 

Later she gave him a blow job because to his surprise he hadn't cum. That did the trick then she past out on the bed where as Mika got up showered and left. No note or anything left behind the shower had sobered him up from all his drinking so he was safe to drive. That was it sure he did it again from time to time with other girls trying to find what he was missing, but in the end he wasn't satisfied. Something didn't feel right he couldn't put his finger on it. The time came where he got curious and decided to search on google what might be wrong. 

He should've never done that. He was forever scarred at all the information he read about sex, positions, toys, fetishes, kinks, and something even called tentacle hentai. He shivered how young he was when he read all of that. Now some of it made sense to him, but he was still disgusted by tentacle hentai. Also he clicked on a web link where it quizzes you on who you preferred woman or men? In the end it said he preferred men which made Mika angry and confused. That added fire to the situation he was in. Maybe he was gay? ‘ No, no that doesn't make sense! My parents weren't gay! I've only slept with woman!’ 

He realized he had been standing in front of Yuu’s door for quite sometime now. He probably looks like a stalker to passerbys. He headed back to his room the question still plaguing his mind. ‘ I probably, also did like that kiss.’ He blushed he hadn't conjured up any feelings for Yuu so technically he wasn't lying. But he did not want to stop kissing him. He wanted more, he wanted to stick his tongue in his mouth and feel around where no one else has, but Yuu was stiff and allowed no entrance. He couldn't help but feel attracted to him. “ And what was not to like?” His mind wandered back to that day when he saw him outside standing in the rain. Just in sheer bliss, enjoying the feel of the rain against his honey colored skin. Like no one else mattered in that moment, but Mika had noticed him. 

Those big green emerald eyes looked at him and he looked back. He pictured kissing those lips again feeling Yuu bring his arms around his neck ruffling his hands through his hair. How warm Yuu would be when Mika wrapped his arms around his waist. He'd deepen the kiss sucking on Yuu's bottom lip, at the same time pushing him against the wall allowing no way to escape. Mika leaned on the wall for support in his room. His breath came in quick short pants, he opened his eyes his shorts suddenly feeling restrained. When he looked down he realized he gave himself a hard on. He was shocked at what he just thought of and that it gave him a hard on. “ Does this mean I’m gay then?” He palmed at the bulge in his shorts, just testing the waters and once again images of Yuu popped into his head. 

He rubbed a little more feeling himself get hot and flustered. He pictured Yuu’s hands on, him at that point Mika couldn't take it. He dropped his shorts and underwear to the ground hissing when the cool air hit it. He turned to face the wall gripping the edge of the window next to him. He did small short strokes than going faster and faster, bringing his thumb over the slot wiping pre-cum over his head. “ A-ah!” He moaned thinking of Yuu giving him a blow job. He sped up his pace feeling his release. “ Yuu-chan!” With one last stroke he came into his hands. Seeing his cum drip down the wall, he collapsed on the floor. Trying to balance out his breathing, then it hit him. “ Did I just call him Yuu-chan? Wait so t-then I really do l..lo...like him?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't update for another week and a half got to update for my other fic, but hang in there my darlings!!!


	8. Shinoa squad in the house!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woken up by being pied in the face Yuu's little plan for revenge kicks in when most unexpected, but that only fuels Mika as he grows even more impatient at the thought of Yuu hanging out with others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day to you! So um I started this chapter with a little practical joke to lighten Yuu's mood because you know he needs it anyway I can't believe how far I've progressed like seriously you guys have no idea! There's a lot in store coming to our babies, but I guess you'll have to wait to find out!!! \\(^u^)/

“ Shhhhh, you’ll wake him up!” Shinoa whispered over to Mitsuba. “ Oh _I'll_ wake him up? You're one to talk considering this is what you call whispering.” Mitsuba said making quotation marks with her fingers. “ Oi, will both of you shut up! I think I saw his eyes twitch!” The four went down squatting near Yuu’s bed so that he wouldn't notice them. When they thought all was good they slowly reemerged over Yuu’s bed. “ To think that they would actually let us in Yuu’s room.” Yoichi stated frowning at how trustworthy this hotel is with their guests. “ Well our story was believable it also helped that I had a picture of all of us together on my phone.” Shinoa giggled quietly.

“ Okay enough chit chat ready with the pie?” Shinoa looked over at Kimizuki who got the key lime pie off of the coffee table. While Mitsuba got the air horn out of her bag. “ 1, 2, 3!!!!” They all simultaneously yelled as Mitsuba pressed the button on the air horn. Yuu shot up from the bed easily slamming his face into the pie Kimizuki had ready for him. “ Mmmf! Wha-what the hell?!?” Yuu yelled between pieces of pie. “ We’re here!!!” Shinoa sang as Yoichi popped confetti all over Yuu. There was a flash and Yuu could tell someone had taken a picture of him. “ Whoever took that is going to die if it goes on social media!” They all erupted in laughter when they saw the pic. “ Okay, okay we’ll delete the picture, but we're _totally_ keeping the video!” Mitsuba said. Yuu didn't know if they could feel his glare through all the whipped cream.

“ Jokes on you! You all wasted a perfectly good pie!” He grabbed the pie tin off his bed and ate some of the remaining pie. “ Well are you going to welcome us or not?” Shinoa interrupted Yuu’s eating. “ Welcome, it's actually nice to see you guys given the circumstances.” He wiped some more pie off his face remembering yesterday's events, his smiled faded a little. ‘ No I am not letting that bring my day down! No way in hell!’ He looked back up to the group only to find them in shock. “ What's the matter?” Yoichi was the one to speak up first. “ It's nothing, it's just you're _actually_  glad to see us?” He said fumbling with the hem of his shirt. “ Seriously, if you keep up this nice guy crap I will beat you to a pulp just to get you back.” Kimizuki said fixing his glasses.

“ Yeah, I doubt that Stephanie!” Kimizuki looked at Yuu confusedly. “ It's the girl from lazy town look it up dumbass!!!” Kimizuki did so and almost chucked the phone at Yuu’s head. “ Really, that’s how you want to play it?” He smirked at Yuu. “ Let me see!” The trio said in unison. They all dropped to the floor laughing at what Yuu had called Kimizuki. “ Oh. My. God! Tha- that's Kimizuki if he was a girl!” Shinoa said trying to catch her breath. “ Like hell I am! I am not that tiny or fragile?!?” Kimizuki retorted. Yoichi picked himself up off the floor. “ Haha I believe you Kimizuki.” He wiped a tear off his eye. Kimizuki eyeing him saw this as an opening. He leaned in when no one was watching and whispered. “ Tonight I'll show you who the _fragile_  one is.” He backed away and saw Yoichi’s entire face blush.

But that made Yoichi want to pay him back. He wrapped his arms around Kimizuki’s neck, surprising the other bringing them closer. He gave a quick kiss on Kimizuki's lips and when they separated Yoichi said in a hushed tone. “ I'll be waiting, _Shiho._ ” Kimizuki took note of how seductive Yoichi could be when he wanted too. Then Yuu cleared his throat bringing the attention of the couple to him. “ All this lovey dovey shit is too early for me. What time is it anyway?” Yuu looked at his window seeing the bits of sunlight creep through his curtains. “ It's around eight thirty or so we got here at like seven, but we decided to check in before we messed with you.” Mitsuba said in a monotone voice.

“ Why in the hell did you wake me up this early?!? I can't even go back to sleep now because I have pie all over me!” Yuu said getting off the bed leaving a trail of pie crust to the bathroom. “ I'm going to shower and _all_  of you better be gone by the time I'm out or else you're going to help me clean up this mess!” Yuu slammed the door shut, hearing everyone's refusal and leaving his room. “ Oh and Yuu-San were going to meet up at the beach after breakfast. So ruffly around ten? Anyway you better join us or else we will punish you!” He groaned while taking off his clothes and getting the shower ready. He looked at himself in the mirror noticing his eyes weren't as puffy as they were last night. Then it hit him, the dream that he had. He didn't know why, but he felt a hole within him and when he looked at his eyes again he could've sworn he saw black in one of them.

He rubbed his eyes seeing that they were back to normal. He thought of brushing it off as morning blur, but it stayed in the back of his mind and Yuu truly was terrified. He sighed stepping into the now hot shower releasing any thoughts he had and just focused on the water running down his body.

\---

“ Yuu over here!” Yoichi yelled calling Yuu’s attention as he strut down the beach in his swimming trunks. He also had bought himself a pail from the souvenir shop to build sand castles. Swimming wasn't everything to Yuu and if he got bored he could just make sand castles with Yoichi all day. The rest of the group went swimming, splashing each other and swimming along the waves that crashed onto the shore. Except Kimizuki who was surf boarding. “ Looks like pomegranate can actually catch a wave.” He snickered setting his things down by Yoichi who already had a sand castle kingdom going on.

“ So Yuu have you collected any data on the you know who’s?” Yoichi asked casually like he was asking about the weather. “ No not really, but it's only been four days so what's the rush?” Yuu sat down next to Yoichi starting on his castles. “ Nothing, just wondering if you've found out anything about them.” Yuu nodded in agreement. “ Hey, Yoichi you ever think about how our lives would be if we were actually normal?” Yuu patted down the sand in his bucket before flipping it upside down. “ Well, yeah always, but I never dwell on it because this is how our lives are and nothing can change that fact.” Yoichi said matter of factly. “ Yeah I guess you're right.” Yuu dusted himself off and decided to go for a swim. “ Hey I'll be back and when I am we'll have a sand castle fight, okay?” Yuu smiled at Yoichi.

He nodded back in response. “See ya, Yoichi!!” Yuu ran in when he was deep enough he dove underwater. Now that the freezing ocean was all around him he could get used to it. He popped back out with a splash breathing in the air he had lost when he went under. He neared Shinoa when she wasn't looking and snuck underwater. She screamed when Yuu lifted her up onto his shoulders obviously not expecting this. “ I can see the world!!!” Shinoa shouted pointing her index finger out. “ Mush, Yuu-San! I seek booty! My precious Mi-chan booty!!! Away!!!” Yuu although disgusted with the scene complied and chased after Mitsuba with Shinoa on his shoulders.

“ Get the hell away!” Mitsuba yelled. “ No way Mitsu! Now that I have become the alpha I won't let you go!!!” That's when Yuu decided to throw Shinoa on top of Mitsuba. “ Oh kayyy, that's enough for me.” He laughed at the now entangled Shinoa and Mitsuba. “ Oh you think you're funny eh?” They both said simultaneously. Before Yuu could register what was happening he was yanked from where he stood and dunked underwater. He tried to run, but the grip the girls had on him wouldn't budge. Once again he was dunked underwater. He finally was able to break away and when he did he ran. It didn't matter that he was slower in water he had to run no matter what the cost.

That's when Shinoa jumped on him after being launched from Mitsuba gripping him over the shoulders piggyback style. While Mitsuba grabbed onto his waist, no matter how much Yuu tried to shake them they wouldn't budge. That's when he looked over at the beach and he saw Mika. He froze the urge to throw off Shinoa and Mitsuba were gone knowing that, that person was watching. “ It's him.” Was all he had to say for Shinoa and Mitsuba to know what he was talking about. “ Is he the blonde walking along the shoreline who's eyeing you?” Shinoa asked. “ Yep” was all Yuu said feeling like he should sink underwater. “ Keep doing what you were doing earlier. I think he's jealous.” Mitsuba said. “ Good eye, Mi-chan! Yuu ignore him and let's have some fun we’ll take care of the rest.”

Like Shinoa said, Yuu ignored him and went about hanging out with his friends. Sometimes Shinoa would hug him longer than usual or Mitsuba would lace their fingers together. Yuu thought it was taking it a bit too far when they reached shore and Shinoa kissed him on the cheek giving Mika a pointed look. The pair said goodbye to him, fluttering their eyelashes at him before going back to the hotel. Knowing that Mika was still watching him, he went to sit with Yoichi. “ Hey you ready to die?” Yoichi looked up at Yuu with seriousness in his eyes. “ Not at all! Mr. Doesn't even have a castle yet.”

Yuu's eyes wandered over to his previous spot where he had made two castles that were now crushed. “ What? Huh?!? You! Sabotage?!?” He looked at Yoichi in disbelief. “ It wasn't me it was a couple of kids.” Yoichi said smiling down where Yuu couldn't see him. “ Well, looks like my soldiers are leaving sooner than I thought because now, we attack!!!” It was a mess of rock cannon balls and the occasional breaking of shell windows on Yoichi's castle. “ Haha I win!” Yuu said triumphantly. “ Dang and I really thought I had a chance!” Yoichi said laughing. “ Hey if you two chuckleheads are done I would like to head inside now. You know lunch?” Kimizuki dried himself off with a towel in hand and his surf board in the other.

Yuu had never seen Yoichi get up and run inside so fast. “ If I beat you there you owe me a kiss!” He yelled getting closer to the hotel. Kimizuki flushed pink before sprinting in the same direction dropping his surfboard. “ Hey you had a head start! That's not fair! Yuu take care of my surfboard!” He yelled back catching up quickly with Yoichi. Then Yuu was alone, he looked over at Mika. They made eye contact well unknowingly because Mika turned his head away so fast he thought he would get whiplash. Yuu pretended not to notice and instead picked up the forgotten surfboard and was going to head inside. But he'd forgotten about his things and realized he couldn't carry Yoichi's sand castle kit and Yuu’s bucket and Kimizuki's surfboard. ‘ Like hell am I asking him for help.’ He looked at Mika again, he had this stupid look on his face.

‘ Smug bastard!’ Yuu put all their things on top of the surfboard and lifted it up carefully balancing it on both sides before he held it above his head. ‘ Haha, yes!’ He took a couple steps as a precaution then began a steady pace back to the hotel. All was well until Yuu stepped on a rock and lost balance throwing everything everywhere around the beach. “ oh you have got to be kidding me!!!” He yelled digging his heels into the sand, pounding the floor and cursing the waves for being able to make rocks. He got up running his hands through his hair getting rid of most of the sand. He started picking up the scattered things when he reached for a plastic shovel someone else already had their hands on it and Yuu recognized that hand anywhere.

He snatched his hand back like he had caught wildfire falling on his butt. “ What are you doing?” Yuu said angrily. “ Helping you, duh? I thought it was obvious.” Mika said nonchalantly. “ Well I didn't ask for your help.” Yuu said snatching the plastic shovel out of Mika’s hands. “ Thank you anyway.” He went back to collecting his things noticing Mika was still behind him. “ What do you want?” Yuu asked not turning around. “ I just need to talk to you in a more private setting.” Yuu would be lying if he said he hadn't jumped from his skin in that moment. “ Where do you want to go?” Yuu still questioned without turning around.

“ How about we go for a walk? I have a lot of apologizing to do and also not many people go on the trail here so…” Mika said hoping Yuu would accept . He saw the other visibly sigh and shoulders drooping. ‘ Yes, he's actually coming!’. “ Sure, but only for a little bit.” Yuu said getting up and heading to the trail. Mika followed in suit quickly stepping in pace beside Yuu. “ First, I want to say sorry about the whole kiss thing if I would've known that you had never kissed anyone before, I probably wouldn't of done it.” Mika spoke hastily the words coming out in a jumble. Yuu somehow was able to hear all that and only nodded in agreement. “ Yeah, seriously that was messed up.” Yuu said while holding his left hand out touching the green velvety leaves that would pass every once in awhile.

“ I'm sorry, again. So… who were those girls you were with?” Mika couldn't help the obvious pit of jealousy within him. He already had discovered he feels something for Yuu even if he rejects the idea, but being with the raven haired male proved he wanted nothing more than Yuu itself. ‘ Mine I want you to be all mine.’ He thought possessively. “ Why do you ask? It's not like you need to know who's in my personal life.” Yuu snapped at him while looking at a butterfly fly by smirking to himself. ‘ Who knew Mitsuba’s plan would actually work?’ He almost let a chuckle slip out, but then he remembered the current conversation they were having. He looked back at Mika who obviously did not like Yuu’s response even if it was he said was true.

Mika hummed a little before deciding to change the subject. “ No reason at all, anywho I'm actually here to talk about a rather more important matter.” Mika stood in place letting Yuu walk a few feet ahead of him. He waited giving Yuu some time to notice that he stopped walking. “ I-um, I think I…..” Mika paused not knowing how to put what he feels in words. “ I t-think I really li-like...... Ithinkyourhot!” He chickened out last minute saying something completely different and basically was mumble shouting. Yuu didn't know how to react. The guy just said he thinks he's really hot, but he was so sure he said that he liked him. But even that was laughable because Mika had already proven he didn't like him so that was that.

Wait that still left him here, with Mika, who apparently thought he was hot. He saw Mika walking towards him and Yuu knew what he was going for. He stepped back bumping into a palm tree behind him. He yelped when he looked up and Mika was in his face again. “ Yeah, I think you're undeniably hot.” Mika said in a whisper. Yuu blushed at the Mika's straightforwardness shrinking under his gaze. Mika inched their faces closer, this time giving Yuu time to push him away or not, he waited but Yuu did nothing. How was he supposed to Mika was so beautiful with his blue eyes piercing his soul his wavy blonde hair falling around his face, his face that was covered in blush too.

‘ Why do I let you in so easily?’ Yuu thought leaning toward Mika. This kiss wasn't so rushed like last time it was slow and sensual. Yuu brought Mika in closer wrapping his arms around his neck throwing caution to the wind and the so called plan he had for revenge. Mika gratefully accepted as he pushed Yuu back on the tree gripping the sides of it. ‘This is different, this feels so good!’ Mika thought as he smashed their lips together. He wanted more, just like before he nibbled on Yuu’s bottom lip the difference is this time Yuu noticed. Yuu was at a loss here, Mika took note pulling away. “ Yuu, open your mouth.” Yuu’s jaw almost dropped, but then again that's what Mika wanted. By then he already knew he had dug himself a hole so Yuu complied. “ Also breath through your nose.”

\----

Mika did not have words that could explain how great he felt. It was almost like Yuu was built for him, sure he had to teach him a few things, but Mika didn't mind especially since Yuu was responding so well. He almost jumped him when Yuu listened to his command watching as Yuu obediently opened his mouth up for Mika. He dove in not wasting a single second of this precious time. “ Nnnn!” Yuu moaned only to be covered by Mika's lips. Yuu's mouth felt warm against his tongue, exploring Yuu’s mouth where no one else has. It felt even better when Yuu joined in, making their opened mouth kiss even better. The sounds around them faded and all Mika could hear was the slurping of their tongues and pants. Yuu had his eyes sealed shut, but Mika could tell he was enjoying this. Instead of gripping the tree behind him Mika moved his hands around Yuu’s waist pulling him flush against his body. Yuu jerked at the sudden contact, but was too clouded with lust to even care at the moment.

Mika was so tempted to go further to explore this new found pleasure, but he was sure that Yuu wouldn't let him. He broke off leaving a trail of saliva connecting between their mouths trying to catch their breaths. Mika looked at Yuu and how much Mika had messed him up, with just one kiss, well multiple kisses. He shoved his head between Yuu’s head and shoulder enjoying the scent that surrounded his nose. Yuu smelled of coconuts with just a hint of vanilla. “ Why is it that when I'm with you, you're different from others?” Mika spoke wondering why in the hell was he spouting all this.

It felt like he couldn't lie to Yuu, but then again did Yuu like him in the same way or not. He kissed Yuu’s neck, leaving pepper kisses all over his shoulder then to his collarbone. His hunger from earlier came back full force and Mika couldn't stop himself from sucking on Yuu’s neck just below the collarbone leaving a dark hickey.  
Yuu shuddered underneath Mika. He needed to end it before things progressed any further, he just wanted a kiss just to give in a little, but he let it go out of hand. “You're too cute Yuu-chan.” Yuu froze did Mika really just call him that. Mika stopped his movements and placed one more single kiss on Yuu’s lips. “ You know we could be friends with benefits.” Mika wiggles his eyebrows at Yuu.

That's when Yuu knew he needed to get out of there asap. “ Look this has been a really weird day for me, but I think I'll get going now.” He tried prying Mika’s hands off his waist. “ Leaving so sooooon. Come on we were just beginning.” Mika whined. “ I'm being serious! Besides my friends are probably looking for me.” Yuu tried once again to move, but still stayed in the same place. “ Oh so they're your friends.” Mika said putting all the pieces together in his head. “ You were mad at me for wasting your first kiss so you tried making me jealous. Isn't Yuu-chan a big meanie!” Yuu blushed and gaped at Mika. ‘How in the hell! I guess this guy was way more perceptive than what I thought.’ “You're very easy to read.” Mika chuckled looking at Yuu squirm in his grip. “Okay I've had enough!” Yuu didn't want it to come to this, but it didn't look like Mika was letting him go.

He punched Mika hard in the gut giving him room to run the hell away. “ I'm sorry, but you left me no choice!” Mika felt like he was going to up chuck this morning's breakfast as he kneeled down on the floor holding his stomach in his hands. “ I'll get you back for this!!!!” Oh and how he would. Yuu just confirmed that he didn't dislike Mika which means part of him actually does have an interest in him. “ I still got a chance.” Mika fist pumped the air. Maybe later today he'd pay Yuu a visit in his room.

‘ We’ll finish what we started here Yuu-chan.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stretches* Well I hope you liked it! I gotta run though my other fic is waiting!!! Until we meet again!!!! And yes I did just say that. Hahahahaha!!!! *runs away*


	9. The worst is over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well basically everything went to shit. Just as they were going to capture Ferid and Crowley, Kureto*gasp* the man controlling Yuu kicked in and destroyed part of the hotel and beat up Yuu's friends. Also Ferid and Crowley had thugs dropped on the island to capture all the people as knew test subjects for their experiments. (Just read and you'll know what I'm talking about) When Yuu assumes consciousness again, kills all the thugs saves the people, and you won't believe it. But he's leaving and wait Mika and the squad were going to be executed!!! No way in hell! Anyway there you go hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to this fic that I bring back from the dead I was able to write again due to my sudden interest in writing my other fic, that I was able to update this one. So here you go and I'm pretty sure you'll cry idk I kind of cried writing this. Anyway a lot of shots going down and Mika finally realizes that he loves Yuu and waits for him. OMG I know anyway Jesus there's a lot to talk about, but I don't want to spoil all of it what kind of writer would I be anyway, if you have questions I might answer them in the comments or answer them in the next chapter so feel free to ask away. Okay imma leave now so you can read oh and  
> P.S  
> ILY All!!! <3 <3 <3

“ Do you think he’s alright?” Shinoa asked Mitsuba. “ He’ll be fine he might be an idiot, but Yuu’s a big boy he can handle himself.” Mitsuba answered flipping through a magazine while sipping on her cappuccino. “ Yeah, I think Yuu-kun’s fine.” Yoichi chimed in next to Mitsuba. “ You're worried about him _now_ because of that Mika guy, but he is on an island and that baka can literally cause trouble wherever he goes.” Kimizuki answered taking a bite out of his pasta. The four decided to get lunch at the indoor restaurant at the hotel, since they had been outside swimming for almost three hours.

“ True, true. Anyway anybody else a little suspicious on why we were all sent here. I'm pretty sure Yuu could've handled this situation on his own. But Guren insisted anyway.” Shinoa said tapping her fingers on her right hand on the table. “ Here we go, more conspiracies to add to the list. This is number…..” Mitsuba went into her notes on her phone opening up a file named “Shinoa’s stupid ideas, leading down to number.  Conspiracy theory number 43.” Mitsuba said. “ You still have that?” Kimizuki asked. “ I'm hoping to make it my opening act when I become a stand up comedian after all this crap.” Shinoa lifted both of her eyebrows up in surprise. “ I'm joking.” Mitsuba looked at Shinoa patting her on the head.

“ Besides no one _ever_ leaves this sort of work.” She deadpanned. “ Anyways what if Gurren has an ulterior motive for bringing us all here. What if there's something he's not telling us…Gasp!!!” Shinoa finishes putting her hand over her mouth. “ Did you just say “Gasp”?” Kimizuki commented. “ Not the point right now, what if it has to do with the Aliens!” She slammed her fist down on the table catching the attention of the other customers each sending over there hateful glares. “ They've captured Ichinose-San and sent in one of their own disguised as him! And they've sent us here to be their food!!!! Soon all of humanity will be taken over and enslaved!!!” The three look at her silently before they all bust out laughing.

 

“ Nice one Shinoa.” Yoichi comments wiping tears out of his eyes. “ Laugh now, but next time we meet I might be an alien!!! And I'll take each of you down one by one!” Shinoa might’ve been joking around on the alien part, but she truly was suspicious about Guren. This whole thing smelled fishy and not just because they were next to the ocean. She decided to drop the subject for the time being and enjoyed her time with her friends.

\---

Yuu in that moment needed his friends, very badly. He stood outside the restaurant his friends were in, he had texted him where they were earlier. But he ran to them not considering the fact he was still in trunks and damp from swimming. The entry to the restaurant were two big glass doors, where you can basically see anyone passing by or eating inside. He decided on just texting Shinoa to come out instead of making a fool of himself.

**From:Yuu**

**To:Shinoa**

Hey can you come out? I think I made things worse on the whole “Hook, Line and Sinker thing…….

**From:Shinoa**

**To:Yuu**

Oh my what have you done now Yuu? Wait, why can't you come in? Oh wait is it because…….”

**From:Yuu**

**To:Shinoa**

Get _your_ damn head out of the gutter!!! I'm being serious!

**From:Shinoa**

**To:Yuu**

Your outside the restaurant in nothing but your _birthday suit_!!!! Wow, you never seize to amaze me!

**From: Yuu**

**To:Shinoa**

Stfu and get your ass out here! B4 my patience starts wearing thin!

**From: Shinoa**

**To:Yuu**

Make me ;)

That was the last straw, Yuu knew she was just doing this to rile him up and make a fool of himself, but he wasn't having any of it. He marched in there ignoring the waitress that was clearly telling him he couldn't be in there with his current attire. Grabbed Shinoa’s arm and dragged her out of the restaurant. “ Aww, sweety did you miss me this much?” She laughed as she waved goodbye to a stunned Mitsuba, Kimizuki, and Yoichi. As soon as they were out Yuu released his grip on Shinoa. “ So what's the problem?” Shinoa said stifling a laugh. “ My problem? _MY PROBLEM_!” Yuu almost erupted, but that would probably satisfy the demon in front of him. “ My problem is, is that I kind of just uhm, how do I say this?” Yuu blushed, _‘Should I really tell her?’_ He glanced at Shinoa. _‘ Well she kind of deserves to know since she's already in on it.’_

“ i um, made out with Mika.” Shinoa smirked at him. “ What was that Yuu I don't think I _heard_ you.” She cupped a hand around her right ear towards Yuu. “ You might want to speak a little louder.” Yuu glared at her, his hands curling into fists at his sides. “ I _made out_ with Mika! You happy!” Shinoa’s eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. “ Aww, my little boys growing up. But our plan must be working since he's being like this! Yay!!! I'm texting everyone about this!” Shinoa squealed reaching for her phone and quickly typing the message. “ Text us about what?” Kimizuki popped in with Mitsuba and Yoichi following in suit. A ping was heard through all their phones as they all went to look at the message they received.

Suddenly the air around them screamed with awkwardness as they read the message. “ Shinoa…” Mitsuba was the first to speak. “ Yes, my lovely?” Shinoa sang. “ Why do we need to know that Yuu can French kiss now and that he sucked face with a guy!?!?” Mitsuba stomped her way towards Shinoa towering over even though they were both the same height. “ Just look at Yoichi, he's almost going to pass out! He did not need that image in his head!!!” She dropped her bag of leftovers raising her arms in rage. “ Yeah, I second that motion. And I'll be taking Yoichi to the room. ” Kimizuki sighs picking up Yoichi bridal style. “ We don't have time for this! We have to get down to _business_!” Mitsuba whisper shouted the last part. “ I asked Kimizuki to do a background check on our targets and anyone involved with them and their corporation.”

 

Yuu gaped at her, “ You've only been here a day and you're already going back to work!” Shinoa giggled at him. “ We’re not all lazy bums like you and drag things out.” Yuu felt like he was stabbed in the heart. “ Says the one who encouraged my behavior and even wanted me to get revenge!” Yuu frustratedly shouted at the purple haired girl trying to make a point. “ You could've said no.” Mitsuba calmly stated. At this point Yuu didn't even want to talk to the couple anymore. “ Whatever, let's just have Kimizuki dig up a little dirt. Or to see if they have any other accomplices.” Mitsuba added. He sighed in defeat. “ Fine.” Mitsuba headed to Kimizuki's room with Shinoa following and Yuu trailing behind. While Shinoa and Mitsuba chatted in the elevator, Yuu physically slumped against the elevator's wall.

 _‘ How could I have forgotten the point of all this?’_ He looked back at all the events that had happened in the past few days. It was like getting hit by a train from going to confused, angered, sad and embarrassed altogether. _‘ No! Snap out of it!’_ He smacked himself on the face. The pain making him regain his composure. _‘ No more fooling around! Let's get down to business!”_ He stood up proud and tall, practically strutting out of the elevator. The pair in front of him noticed the change in atmosphere. Both looking back we're glad that he wasn't in a bad mood anymore. Shinoa sent a look over at Mitsuba basically saying. _‘ Looks like Yuu-sans back.’_ Mitsuba nodded back in reply. When the three made it to back to Kimizuki’s place they were glad to not have interrupted anything seeing as Yoichi was asleep on the bed.

Kimizuki had already been hacking Sanguinem just like Mitsuba said to. Making themselves comfortable they let Kimizuki bring them up to speed. “ So I've been going through their private files and looking through any serveillance footage around Sanguinem to catch any dealings going on.” He kept typing not at all perturbed by the amount of warning signs that popped up. “ They sure as hell are shady and clearly by this picture of our target,” Kimizuki shows them Ferid standing in front of a boxcar filled to the brim with tied up people. “ seems like it’s more than just making hangers. I also pulled up a list of the big shots that work there, and boy are there plenty of them.”

He brought up a list of names including  pictures next to them. “ Anyone look familiar?” He turns around so they can see. Yuu scans the list and as he reaches the bottom he never even considered this, yet it's no surprise to him that he's on this list. “ Mikaela Shindo.” Yuu didn't know what to feel in that moment, but one thing was for certain. He definitely needed to get closer to Mika now. See what he can get out of him, what he doesn't normally tell to people, _‘ who knows maybe we’ll be taking him in with Ferid and Crowley.’_ Yuu thought. “ Doesn't matter our plan stays the same just with an additional target.” He stood up looking at the other people on the list. “ My feelings don't matter if he’s been taking part in what they've been doing in Sanguinem.”

He glared down at where Mika was on the list. “ He's just like them in the end.” Yuu didn't want to say that, but it's not like he knew Mika. He could be anyone, personality wise and he's already proved he was a jerk. “Well should we put our plan in motion?” Yuu looked at the group all sharing concerned looks. “ I’m fine, really guys he's on the list, literally anything I do with him is strictly business. So please fo-forget, forget abo-out hi…” Yuu blacked out and fell to the floor. “ Yuu!” The three yelled. Shinoa went towards him kneeling down to pick him up, when he hit her with his arm sending her slamming into the wall behind her.

“ _Ahh!_ ” She yelled. “ Shinoa!” Mitsuba yelled worried for her, but scared at what was happening with Yuu. She took out her gun and pointed it at Yuu. Just as his wings grew out, “Oi, that's Yuu you're aiming at! Put the gun _down_ Mitsuba!” Kimizuki tried reasoning with her even if Yuu was transforming. “ Tch, idiots.” The man muttered under his breath, as he assumed control over Yuu. “ Why don't we mess with them for a bit?” He used Yuu to kick the gun out of Mitsuba’s hand and into his. “ Shit!” Mitsuba yelled as Yuu started emptying his bullets around the room, blasting holes through the walls alerting the other people in the hotel. “ Hahahahaha!” The man laughed at the oncoming chaos.

Kimizuki launched himself on Yuu’s back gripping onto his wings, Yuu struggled a bit with him until he broke the window next to him and tossed Kimizuki out of it. “ Nooooo!!!” Yoichi yelled waking up to the scene as he ran to the window to see Kimizuki hanging on the ledge. “ Hold on!” Yoich struggled to pull him up. “ Yuu what the fuck!?!” Shinoa yelled as her arm was thrown over Mitsuba’s shoulder to help her up. Yuu stood motionless watching them trying to pick themselves up, when he launched himself at the girls ramming them into the wall as he broke through it using them as a shield. “ _Ahhhhh_! _Fuck_!!!” Mitsuba screamed looking at Shinoa to see that she had gone unconscious. Just when she thought Yuu would attack her, he ran down the hall breaking the wall at the end.

The other people in the hotel already getting out of there rooms to flee. Screaming when they saw Yuu, gripping onto their children, tripping over the rubble. “ Beautiful, Kureto you've done a great job!” He patted himself on the back. He turned Yuu around as he readied himself to jump out of the gaping hole. “ No Yuu come back! Come back to us!” Yoichi tugged on his left hand. Yuu turned around not wasting a second to punch him in the face with his right. Sending him flying backwards, hitting the carpeted ground harshly. “ Yoichi!... Yuu you're dead!!!” Kimizuki yelled as he went charging after Yuu. He cursed when he missed sending a kick to Yuu’s face in the exact moment Yuu fell backwards, as he was propelling downwards used his wings to shoot him into the sky above.

The people that were outside saw everything and screamed demanding to know what's happening, some even trying leave the island by rafts. “ They're all so stupid.” Kureto sighed. He grabbed his phone next to him, dialing Ferid’s number. “ Yes? What is it Kureto?” Ferid chimed. “ What are you waiting for you idiot?!? Attack!” He yelled angrily over the phone. “ Oh you're no fun! _Fiiiine_ , Crowley come on.” He hung up. Just as they did an army of thugs all handling weapons marched onto the beach from the jungle attacking the people. Knocking the adults out, or shooting them in the legs to keep them from running and tying up the kids. “ _Nobody_ is fucking leaving! You've all become part of something much, much bigger than any of us! Be happy you'll be sacrificed into something useful for this dreaded world! Hahaha!!!”

A man, the leader of the group yelled at all the pedestrians. “ If any of you run or try escaping we’ll shoot you right here.” He emphasized shooting his gun in the air. A woman who was tied up, ripped off her rope  she stood to run. “ Help!!!! He…” she didn't finish her sentence as she was shot in the head. Falling onto the ground with a thump as the blood leaking from her head was soaked up by the sand. “ What did I tell _you_!!!” He shook his head. Kureto kept Yuu above them watching the process as trucks pulled onto the beach, hauling people in, throwing them in like sacks of potatoes. “ All according to plan.” Just as he was going to fly Yuu towards his location, he woke up.

“ Fuck no!!!” Kureto yelled trying to use override, but yet again it did nothing as Yuu assumed consciousness. Having the same eyes as he did last time. “ Not this again!” He yelled as he spun around looking at his wings, but all of that didn't matter when he looked below. Kimizuki, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi even , “Mika?!?” were all kneeling on the sand in execution pose, next to each other. The man marched over to them saying, “ Nothing personal just business.” He brought his gun to Mika’s head. _‘ No this isn't happening! They're all going to die! Stop, STOP!’_ Just as he was going to take the shot, his head was blown off and Crowley stepped in. “ That's my shot. Dumb ass.” The headless man flopping down to the right, “ That's my treat, who thinks they'll all die by the same bullet?”

The thugs cheered Crowley on most of them agreeing. “ _NOOOOOOOO_!!!” Yuu yelled his scream echoing on the island. “ _NOT MY...FAMILY!!!_ ” He finally blew up, letting all his anger show. Both of his eyes now turned demonic, freely bleeding tears as he rushed down to the beach. His triton appeared as he rushed to every thug turning them into salt in the blink of an eye. Some he didn't even shed mercy, he just sliced them in half covering him in their blood. They started retreating, but Yuu would not let them escape. He stabbed through them, all going limp his hits sending waves of air around the island. When he finished with them, he saved the best for last. “ Look kid you don't want to fight me,”

Crowley said just as Yuu attacked him flinging him from the beach and hitting a palm tree. “ You fucking asked for _it_!” He laughed bitterly, coughing up blood as he got a vial filled with some sort of liquid, drinking every last drop. Crowley’s brown eyes turned red, his senses becoming sharpened. Faster, stronger, “ Ha! I can hear your heart beating!!!” He marveled in the change when Yuu once again attacked him. Beating him with his triton, looking for an opening to turn him into a pillar of salt like the others. He was so close, he found an opening just as he was about to take it, Ferid came up from behind him. Yuu heard him slashing behind him. “ Die!” Yuu yelled sending his triton flying towards the two now trying to escape.

They separated last second missing the triton just mere inches from their faces. They watched as it struck a tree, turning it into salt, its job done the triton disappeared and back into Yuu’s hands. “ We’d love to stay and play, but we have other things to attend to so tata!” Ferid yelled as he and Crowley ran using their super speed. Yuu cursed under his breath, remembering he was being watched he turned around. Some of the people had untied themselves, all sending looks his way, some of thanks others of hate, they were untying others including his squad. He was going to go over and check if they were okay, “ Hey, guys are you….!” He hunched over in pain, feeling a burn spreading through his midsection. Still he worked through it untying the kids, adults and whoever. But with every second the pain grew, ‘ I need to talk to them.’ He thought as he bumped into Kimizuki, who had blood in his hands.

 

“ Hey, are you okay?” Yuu asked grabbing his hands, but he snatched them away. “ What?” He looked at him for answers as the others of the squad gathered around each having wounds. “ Shinoa your head! Mitsuba is your arm broken! Yoichi your face is so swollen! What happened?!?” He looked at them each giving knowing looks to each other, none wanting to speak up. “ You, you happened.” Mika spoke up from behind them. They all looked surprised, “ I saw it all, how it went down. Yuu you did this.” Mika tried to soothe him.  Yuu broke, his eyes shedding more blood tears, clenching his fists to find he had claws. “ I-I dont even remember…” He trembled he looked up at them and realized they too were trembling, _‘ They're afraid of me, what have I done. I hurt them the only family I have.’_

Suddenly he was hit with an enormous pain, this time it reached his heart. “ _Ahh!_ ” He clutched his chest, while falling to the ground the world becoming dizzy around them as he coughed up blood. “ Yuu! What's wrong?!?” Yoichi asked, but Yuu couldn't hear him. They all stood there not wanting to touch him because, _‘ Because they can't help me. I'm a monster.’_ With the little strength he had, he brought himself up. Wincing when he moved too much, “ I hurt you guys..” he wheezed. “...I.. can't be here anymore….I.. _need_..to leave.” He trudged away from them. “ No!” Shinoa yelled. “ Wait!” Mitsuba said. “ We can fix this!” Shinoa said. The sound of waves crashing onto the shore filled the silence around them.

“ You can't.” Yuu replied frustratedly. “ You can't fix it, _look at me_ god damn it!” He turned around his red irises searching their faces when they all looked down. “ Look me in the eye!” He yelled, Yoichi looked up first, then Kimizuki and Shinoa, and finally Mitsuba. “ This isn't me! _I'm not me._ ” He cried. “ Look what I did to you guys!” His head lowering, this last part broke him, but he had to do it, it was for the better. “ That's why I'm leaving…” One of his demonic eyes faded as he said this. “ Tell Guren and Shinya I said goodbye, and….” He lifted his head, “ I love you guys, but I can't be with you until I control this.” Yoichi broke down in tears, turning around and burying himself into Kimizuki's chest.

Yuu took a deep breath, his real tears mixing in with his blood tears. “ U-until….,” he choked. “ Until we meet again.” He turned around using his wings to lift him into the air, now fifty feet above them he could tell they were all crying. _‘ I'll be back, some day. Goodbye guys.’_ Then Mika ran out, cupping his hands to yell. “ I'll wait for you!!! No matter how long I'll wait for you!” Mika now knew what this feeling was, but he wasn't going to throw it away even if Yuu was gone. This, this was something big, and he knew it, hell he bet even Yuu knows it. In his time of almost dying all he could think about was seeing Yuu one last time. And remembering all the times he talked to Yuu, messed with him and how normal he felt.

“ Because I love you!” He truly did Yuu flinched at that and kept going. _‘ Jesus Christ it took me almost dying to figure it out, but better late than never!’_ He waved goodbye at him until, he could no longer see Yuu in the sky. That's when Mika looked over, and saw the squad crying and he realized he might want to tone down the happiness in him seeing as they were almost going to be executed, the people are probably never staying on this island again and Yuu was a demon. But he loved that demon, and Mika was okay with that. “ We’re still having you questioned.” Shinoa said laughing as she wiped her tears away. “ Wait, what?!?” Mika yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cry, don't lie I see them tears. What of course I'm not crying, this *puts dust in her eye* this is because of some dust I got in my eyes and know it stings. Lol, hope you liked it and if you did leave me a kudos! I wrote and edited this while listening to Lost Boys. Broke my heart, just saying.


	10. Expect bad shit to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuu disappears, the squad recupperates and heals their wounds all along bringing Mika in for questioning, but they didn't expect Guren and Shinya to be gone. Instead they meet Kureto who's gone crazy and just when things can't get worse their agency is bombed leaving them including Mika in the hospital. They escape from fake doctors trying to kill them and now have to regroup somewhere only Mitsuba and Shinoa know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy, so sorry for not updating it's just life's been really hard on me and my family ever since I started righting this. Guys I'm being serious I've been depressed lately and only writing has brought my day up and it's been a lot harder looking on the brighter side of things. Sorry if I bum you out, but um enough of that here's chapter 10! YAY! I hope you guys like it I realize I kind of forgot about character development and was seriously deciding whether to give up on this or not, but here we are! I'm happy that I didn't! Like I would've disappointed a lot of you, and I don't want that. So enjoy reading!

“ I drmnit rkensjdnd!” Mika grumbled through his gag it didn't help that he also had a bag over his head Shinoa wasn't kidding when she said he was going to be questioned, but he didn't imagine it would be like this. “ Shinoa you know we could've just knocked him out instead of the whole medieval thing and throwing a burlap bag over his head.” Mika heard Kimizuki say. “ Arrr phwoo blucking fidding me!” Kimizuki sighed taking off the bag and removing the gag. “ Thank you.” Mika said taking a deep breath. “ Oh _come on_ you didn't have to tell him that! It was more fun this way!” Shinoa laughed as Mika sent her a glare. He took in his surroundings sure enough they were in an interrogation room, Mika’s hand were bound to the chairs. “ When did you guys tie my hands?” Shinoa slammed her fist on the table in front of him. “ We’re asking the questions.” She smiled maliciously at Mika that sent a shiver down his spine.

“ Who are you?” Kimizuki asked. “ I'm Mikaela Shindo.” Shinoa nodded as she paced back in forth in front of the room. “ Where do you work?” “ I work at Sanguinem Inc.” Mika calmly replied. “ Do you know these two?” Kimizuki showed him two pictures of Ferid and Crowley. “ Yeah, they're…” Mika contemplated on what to call them and settled with “ Co-workers.” Shinoa stopped taking the binder from Kimizuki. “ Co-workers, you say.” She walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “ Nothing _more_.” She bored into his soul with her stare. “ Did you know what they were doing _under_ the table Mika? Do you know what they were doing specifically here in Tokyo and Nagoya?” She placed a number of pictures on the table from the binder. Some that were of an old building others more gruesome of dead bodies littered with cuts, or slits, and their eyes ripped out.

Mika wanted to hurl at the sight, but what caught his eye were the pictures near the end of the table. It was Ferid and Crowley walking into the same building. “ What are these?” Mika asked looking up to Shinoa. “ They're pictures taken by one of our own when he infiltrated their hideout, sometimes we were able to save a few people and some not.” Shinoa trailed off, quickly snapping back to reality. “ Anyway, your Coworkers are in charge of this. They started this drug cartel with one goal in mind.” She leaned in close. “ _Immortality_.” She stepped back letting the new info sink into Mika. “ And on some level you knew something shady was happening and didn't say anything about it.” Mika’s head lowered. “ It’s not what you think.” He whispered. “ What, that you were hoping they'd find the key to immortality and then low key ask them about like you just heard of it. Don't fucking joke with me.”

She started to get angry. “ It's not what you think.” He said in his normal voice. “ You're just like them aren't you wanting nothing more than what you can take and that's everything! Greed is the epitome of evil!” She was ranting now. “ I SAID IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!” Mika yelled gaining the attention of the two. “ I pretended not to know anything because I was only doing what my parents wanted from me, okay!” “ I needed to get my family name out of the dirt, and the only way possible was to become rich! To become some Manager of a corporation so that we wouldn't looked down upon! So that they would get off my back!!” Mika shook, he didn't like sharing, but if it made him innocent to hell with secrets! He heard laughing from the other side of the room. His head shot up wanting to kill anybody for laughing at his life making him a joke.

“ Don't get offended! We did some research on you and found out about your life beforehand we were testing to see if you fit the bill and weren't lying. Well at least you're telling the truth.” Shinoa said clapping later at the little show Mika did. “ So am I _still_ a suspect?” Kimizuki filed through some of the papers in the binder. “ Yes, but further questioning will be done by Mitsuba. Only because she takes pride in being able to tell if anyone's lying.” Kimizuki commented while picking up the rest of the pictures. “ And she's, not sugar coating this she's a _nightmare_.” He pushed up his glasses before heading out of the room. “ She's not going to hurt me or anything? Right?” Mika looked to Shinoa, but she simply snickered trying to cover up her laughing with her hand. “ Who knows?” She shrugged at him opening the door again as Mika paled. “ Good luck!” She slammed the door on him before he could say anything. “ Damn it!” He yelled in frustration hearing his own voice echo throughout the room.

Glaring at the glass in front of him not caring if he could only see himself. ‘ Is there even anybody on the other side?” He growled in more frustration wanting nothing more than to leave this place. That's when Mitsuba walked in her footsteps being the only sound echoing around the room. Mika was afraid to even breath let alone look at her in the eyes. “ Mikaela Shindo.” She stated walking towards him. “ What role do you play in all this.” It was then that Mika knew he would be in for a world of hurt.

__

“ Do you think he deserved Mitsuba?” Shinoa asked Kimizuki. “ Yeah he does, also what type of idiot let's bad things happen just because he was listening to his parents or his own selfish reasons?” Kimizuki puffed angrily. “ Hey! I bet you wouldn't disobey _your_ parents or Mirai!” Yoichi said in defense. “ And you've seen his file his father's an abusive drunk and his mother drove him insane with schooling things and didn't let him have any fun at all! I mean cut him some slack.” Yoichi finished quietly noticing how fast he turned angry. “ You okay?” He rubbed Yoichi’s back. “ Yeah, I'm fine. Just I hope Yuu is alright wherever he is.” He snuggled into Kimizuki’s side. “ Also you know I don't have parents right?” Kimizuki chuckled while the short brunette lightly punched him, giving him a peck on the cheek as thanks. “ You know a good nickname for you would be blush since you do it a lot, just not around people.”

Yoichi whispered to Kimizuki making the other stumble in his steps as he tried to keep his composure. “ Hey!” Shinoa snapped at them. “ We need to go find Shinya since Guren isn't anywhere to be seen! He sent us on this ambush mission and I intend to find out! Capisce!” The pair nodded at her quickly getting back into their serious mode. “ Yeah, I demand to know why all this shit went down without our knowledge!” Yoichi yelled. The three marched through the halls of the building meeting Shinya’s room, quickly scanning their id’s in to gain access. Shinya’s office wasn't something to sneeze at he could basically live in his office if he wanted to. Which he actually did, if you're going to be in this business might as well just make life easier and live here already.

He had a huge desktop sitting at the back of the room in front of a large glass window overlooking the city. He also had a cliche leather seat that was taller than him like in bad guy movies. “ Shinya would you care to explain what the fuck happened?!?” Shinoa yelled, she got no response. Just a slow turn of the chair, her eyes grew big, but not because the man in question was there, but the man who is responsible was. “ Kureto, nice to see _you_ here.” Shinoa calmly said. “ Hello, my _dear_ Shinoa how's it been? I know you've had a sad day today, want to tell me all about it?” Kureto smiled at her making her want to throw up her insides. “ Me first. Where's Guren and Shinya?” Kureto’s smile faded upon hearing their names, he rolled his eyes as he stood up. “ Who now?” He sat on Shinya’s desk.

“ You know who I'm talking about.” Shinoa gave no room for bullshit. “ Ohhh, those two! Well you see they didn't like my plan so they packed up and ran away. Can you believe it my own brother.” He pretended to cry as his little whimpers turned into laughter. “ They also happened to be the Father's of a Yuuichirou Amane you _asshat_!” Shinoa yelled at him shocking Yoichi and Kimizuki next to them. “ Hmm?” He looked at the group with chere death in his eyes. “ _Asshat_ , oh no no no no no my dear. I think you just crossed a line.” His voice deepened as he pulled a gun out of his pocket. “ GET DOWN!” Yoichi yelled, but it wasn't for fear of Kureto shooting Shinoa it was because on the roof of the building across from them. He spotted someone with a bazooka who in that moment shot a missile at the office room.

_BOOM!_

They had lost their hearing due to the explosion, Shinoa grabbed hold of Kimizuki and Yoichi as they hurried out of the crumbling room. “ Come on, move!” Her own voice sounded fuzzy to herself, Kureto barely managed to survive flipping the desk over as a shield to cover himself. Shinoa saw he was unconscious in the burning room. “ _Fuck you, you bastard!_ ” They ran watching the building tremor from the explosion, they needed to get out of there and fast. “ Wait, Mitsuba and Mikaela!” She yelled turning to run back, but rubble had covered the way back to the interrogation room. “ She’ll be fine, come on!” Yoichi yelled they were on the third floor getting out would be very troublesome. “ She better be or I'll kill her!” They safely made it to the second floor sprinting down the stairs. Other people were fleeing too running rampant down the stairs like there's no tomorrow.

_BOOM!_

_‘Another explosion!_   _But I thought they were after Kureto!’_ Shinoa thought as the building shook at its foundation from the now two giant holes it had in its side. “ Ow, _shit_!” The wounds from their previous fight with Yuu from two days ago ached. She looked at the pair behind her and could see that they too were hurting, “ We’re almost there!” They had reached the first floor and could see the doors out of here. The building was full on collapsing now the rubble nearing their every step like a bad twist on tag. “ _Faster!!!_ ” Someone yelled from the outside at last moment they jumped just as another explosion occurred. “ You are not safe here! We’re evacuating other residents near this area, please we need you to stand so we can get you in the ambulance!” Chunks of the building hit pavement crushing cars, creating more panic to flee, people trampling others in hope to escape the fate that might be theirs if they haven't made it out of there in time.

Shinoa reached out wanting to help ease the situation, but she was put on a gurney just as Kimizuki and Yoichi were and put on different ambulances. “ Mitsuba…” Was the last thing Shinoa said before she passed out.

__

“ _Shit_! What are we going to do Guren! You just blasted the crap out of the Corporation that you were manager of! Shinya berated his husband. “ I'm sorry! I just I wanted to kill him Shinya! That fucking bastard! How dare he use a mind control microchip on me! Yuu I'm so sorry, for all the years that I spent under that dumbasses control!!!” He reached for the bazooka again. “ No that's enough! No more missiles for you if you _intend_ to _ruin_ the rest of the city!” Guren was still fighting against Shinya wanting nothing more then the bastard to be dead. Even if Shinya’s hand was broken and merely held together by bandages he could still fight back. “ _Guren_ …” Shinya looked into his eyes. “ Please baby look at me.” He placed his hand on the side of Guren’s face.

Guren forgot about the bazooka for just a second before he lost himself in Shinya’s eyes. “ There you go, we _need_ to leave before they come and find us, okay?” Shinya sealed the deal with a quick kiss on Guren’s lips. “ Okay, you’re right we should get going.” He grabbed hold of Shinya’s waist as he pushed the button on his jetpack. “ Hold on sweetheart, we’re getting out of here.” The two blasted off the building watching as the corporation fell apart, hopefully with Kureto in it. “ We need to find Yuu as fast as we can Guren! Our poor baby needs us!” Shinya yelled over the jet pack’s blast. “ I know! I know.” He looked worriedly to the sky, Guren had found out what had gone down at the Seraph Hotel right after Shinya ripped off the chip in his neck. For years now he was unknowingly under Kureto’s control it only happened when he was unconscious and no one else noticed anything different until things started getting weirder.

He would black out at one place than wake up somewhere completely different like it was done in a rush. _‘ It all started when Yuu first came to the agency.’_ He sorely thought as he hugged Shinya tighter. Shinya knew something was up with him and tried looking into the matter. He took the liberty of spying on Guren every hour he had free time, he came to find that his most bizarre activity happened at night. Shinya, put all of the info together and found out about the chip in his neck. He had tried many attempts to get if off without Guren noticing, or well Kureto, but all of them had failed. So when Shinya found out he had sent the entire squad of assassins to Seraph for just a questioning on a couple guys he knew he had to do something and fast, “ Guren, why are you sending all of them to the Seraph Hotel? Wouldn't it be fine if just Kimizuki and Mitsuba go?”

Guren rolled his eyes and answered Shinya’s question with a gruff, “ Why do you care? I sent them so it's final, it's none of your business.” He then walked away looking through some files. That's when shit went down and Shinya saw it all through Guren's laptop, he was pissed. “ Guren, what the fuck?!?” He punched him square in the face knocking the man back a few times he had gone to the bathroom leaving Shinya in his office. “ What the hell is this! What have you done?!?” He shook his husband before him when he saw the blankness in his eyes. Guren threw Shinya off in that moment. Making him hit the wall, he walked up to Shinya grabbing his hand seeming like to help him up. Instead he snapped his hand in the other direction breaking his wrist. “ Ow! Fuck!” He tried cradling his arm when Guren grabbed him by his shirt and dragged his body up the wall, so much that he wasn’t on his own two feet anymore choking him slightly.

Guren chuckled below him as Shinya struggled in his grip. He spat at him from above, “ I ain’t nobody’s bitch!” He yelled as he kicked him in the groin, earning him his freedom. “ Not even yours asshole!” He collected himself nearing Guren’s crumpled up form, he kicked him in the side for good measure as he took out the blade from his pocket along with two zip ties.“ Sorry baby, but this is going to hurt. I didn't want it to be like this, you gave me no choice.” He tied his hands and feet together. “ Now hold still.” And after a few minutes and a lot of screaming Shinya had carved the thing out of Guren’s neck without killing him. Not before Kureto gave him one final message through Guren. “ You're fucking _dead_ Shinya along with this dumbass, but first I’m coming after your kid and trust me he won’t have a quick death.”

Shinya’s heart clenched at the thought of Yuu being in the hands of this monster. It wasn’t even long ago that he and Guren had adopted Yuu when he came to the agency not as an agent, but a victim. It was a spur of the moment, but Shinya wouldn't have anything changed it at all. “ Oi, Shinya are you okay? Is your hand hurting again?” Guren looked worriedly at Shinya. “ My hands fine, for now anyway. Got any place where we could lie low for awhile?” Guren smirked at him. “ Got any place to lie low for awhile, who do you think I am?” He laughed as he zoomed passed countless number of buildings deciding to land last minute when they were a few miles away from the crumbling building. He gently set both of them down, “ What are you doing?” Shinya looked at him curiously. “ Making a call, I got a few friends in the Yakuza who owe me a favor.” He winked at his husband laughing at the way his jaw dropped.

“ Guren! I thought you stopped messing with the Yakuza two years ago!” Shinya tried ripping the phone out of his hands. “ And I hope that's a burner phone otherwise they'll be able to trace us!” Guren laughed pushing Shinya away. “ I wasn't born yesterday and don't worry I haven't been messing with the Yakuza. They'll just provide us with a temporary stay until we can figure shit out.” He kissed Shinya’s forehead. “ So keep calm my silver haired rabbit.” Shinya froze in Guren's hold. “ What did you fucking _call_ me?” Guren slapped a hand over his mouth knowing that he fucked up calling Shinya the one nickname he's always hated. “ Now now Shinya, think about this we can't afford to lose our cool especially right now. So _please_ for the love of god don't kill me!”

__

Mika woke to the sound of beeping, he opened his eyes to a blinding white light that surrounded the room. “ The hell?” He lifted his hand to cover his eyes so that they could adjust. “ But I could've sworn I was with Mitsuba in the interrogation room.” He felt a stinging on his cheek as he rose up. “ She slapped me! Ow, ow ow ow.” It was slightly bruised, but nothing worse. He looked over to find Mitsuba in the sand hospital bed only she was awake. He flinched nothing that she was looking at him now. “ Did you hear..um.. nevermind.” He laid back down. “ Did I hear your _bitching_? Yes, do I care at the moment? No.” She blankly stated as her eyes drifted back to the the white tile surrounding the room. “ What happened?” Mika asked seeing as he had nothing better to do. “ Well we were in the middle of interrogating you when our agency was blown to smithereens by some _nutcase_ on the roof of the building next to us.”

She messed with her nails a bit like it was nothing. “ Is this a _regular_ thing for you guys?!? Things going constantly to _shit_!” He yelled banging his fists on the bed. “ With a life like ours you have to know, have to believe there's going to be something to fuck everything else up.” She rolled on her side facing the window. “ That's fucked up, but then again what else is new.” Mika put his arms behind his head. Mitsuba got up pulling the wires that were attached to her off causing the monitor to start beeping erratically. “ Where are you _going_?!?” Mika yelled the beeping starting to annoy him. “ You mean where are “we” going.” She ripped off the wires on Mika and grabbed his hand, dragging her with him. “ What the hell, you're crazy! Let go of me!” Mika yanked his hand from her. “ The only way I'll follow you is unless hell freezes over!”

He was starting to gain attention of staff members. “ Listen here you little bitch! We need to get out before someone else find us, because I can guarantee that they aren't after just us anymore. They're after you too!” She grabbed him again with an iron grip and proceeded to drag him with her. “ How do I know you're telling the truth! Where are we even going?!” He dragged his feet on the floor. “ We’re going to find Shinoa, if I say anything else they're going to hear.” She whispered the last part as her eyes darted to behind Mika. “ They don't really look like doctors do they?” He turned around see a couple of guys dressed shabbily with lab coats thrown over them. “ They're looking for us.” Mika nodded back to her before the pair walked around a corner and started sprinting down the hall. “ Do you know where she is?” Mika panted.

“ Yeah, right before I passed out I saw the room they put her in.” Her mind flashed back to when they were being taken to their rooms showing a faint number with the name Hirragi under it. “ Room 207.” She sprinted faster wanting to see Shinoa, to see if she’s alright. She could care less about Mika, but it’s in her job description to keep him safe. _‘ So here we are running down the halls from people wanting to kill us, while I have to deal with goldi locks over here.'_  She cast an annoyed glance over at Mika. “ 207’s up ahead, also did we really just run down three levels?” Mika struggled to catch his breath as they neared the room. “ Wuss.” Mitsuba commented as they threw the door open to her room only to see an empty bed. The room was obviously searched seeing as things were thrown haphazardly around the room.

“ _Shit_!” She cursed looking around the room for anything, a sign or a, “ A note?” It was tucked into a crevice in the hospital bed. “ MitsubA you probably are wondering where I’m at, I, Kimizuki and Yoichi signed out before Our cousins came to visit. Don’t worry we decided to meet up at my house before we go on our road trip, we’ll be waitinG for you, Love Shinoa.” Mitsuba’s mouth went sour reading the last part. “ She sounds surprisingly normal although her grammar sucks.” Mika commented taking the note from her. “ Tch, dumbass normal is far from it. She just lied or sugar coated what she actually did. The message is clear we can’t go to our own homes, they’ll be looking for us there she wants us to go to Lagos.” Mika gave her a dumb look. “ Lagos, spanish for lake duuuuh. I know which one specifically.”

Mitsuba smiled at Mika one of pride on figuring out her message, even if they found out where they were going there's thousands of lakes they’ll have to check before they hit the right one. “ You up for some more running?” Mika glared at her. “ We better not be running all the way to this lake you're talking about.” Mitsuba rolled her eyes. “ Of course not, we’ll rent a car, we better hurry.” With that she shoved the note in her pocket and ran out the door with Mika in pursuit. _‘ Hopefully we’ll get there in time.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading or at least seeing this it means a lot to me! <3 <3 <3


	11. Ones will to feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and squad find base and try searching for news on Yuu. Mika and Yuu now have to deal with the fact that they have to stay hidden for maybe YEARS before it's safe for them to see each other again. Overwhelming feelings, being strong and the realization of everything they lost crashing down on them. They'll just have to see it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for sticking with me this long! I MEAN IT! So you probably hate me, (I know I do -_-), but here is chapter 11! YAAAAAY!!! And as far as updates go, I'll try when i can, but no promises and thank you once again for being lovely readers. Also sorry if it's shorter than the others :(. Also my computer won't let me edit for some reason so sorry for that as well.

Mika didn’t want anymore surprises he’s had a more than a lifetime of surprises within his time spent with Shinoa and the rest of them. Mitsuba has brought him to not so much a lake, but a pond in the middle of nowhere. “ It looked bigger when we were kids.” She commented searching for something among the tall grass. “ What are you looking for?” Mika had asked raising an eyebrow and just like that he heard Mitsuba pull on something and a lid popped out of the ground. 

It was disguised just like any other patch of tall grass as Mitsuba moved it aside showing a staircase leading underground. Mika’s jaw dropped and he didn’t move until Mitsuba asked him something, “ You coming sunshine? We don’t have all day you know?” She motioned towards the stairs. Mika walked over and started down the stairs Mitsuba following and shutting the lid behind her.

“ Wow, and no one would be able to find this place since it’s like a thing between you and Shinoa.” Mitsuba smirked at him as they continued down the narrow hall. Besides the fact that this place was this huge scared Mika, seeing as no one knew that it existed. He couldn’t even tell how long it was, he felt like he’d been walking since forever.  
He didn’t think the hall would end and it’d just be a dead end. But Mitsuba turned left suddenly and was met with a large steel metal door. There was a pad next to it with numbers to choose from and Mitsuba quickly input the code. Mika tried to memorize it, but it was a really long code. They entered into a room that looked like it was just storage for emergencies like in case of a tornado. 

“ This use to be a bomb shelter leftover from people who used to live near here, but they had moved due to loss in crops. So naturally they abandoned the place where Shinoa and I stumbled upon it. We use to come out here regularly to train and such and found it.”  
She smiled knocking rhythmically on the wall behind them. ‘ This is just like a god damn spy movie.’ Mika thought as the door with a woosh slid out and opened. Shinoa was there smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning.

“ Hello, lovelies! Glad you could make it!” She sang as she let them pass. Inside the bunker was filled with high tech equipment and weapons. Mika wanted to push every button he saw he reached out only to get his hand smacked. “ uh uh, you almost launched a missile! Be careful Mika!” Yoichi said freaking Mika out as he tried his best to stay away from the technology. “ Yoichi don’t do that to him, don’t worry Mika the only thing that button does is turn on and off the lights.” Kimizuki sighed as he continued typing into the computer. 

“ What’s that?” Mika asked looking at the letters and various numbers that littered the screen. “ It’s a coded message that only I can decipher. I’ve actually set up most of the equipment in this room. We have surveillance around this entire place so we know who’s coming, gps trackers, not to mention I’m the best hacker I know. Oh and that temporary paralysis thing they showed in the movie Iron man, big fan of marvel. I actually made that, one for each of us.”  
Mika stared at him wide eyed Kimizuki looked prideful at Mika’s silence. “ Yeah, yeah we get it you're awesome. Now come on we need to find the latest news on Yuu-san” Shinoa said pushing Kimizuki back to his computer. “ So how long are we staying here?” Mika asked as he found a chair to be uncomfortable in. “ Until the coast is clear, we’ll only go out for necessities, but other then that we could be here for possibly years.” Mika almost fell out of his chair. “ What?!?” He yelled. “ Years!”  
Shinoa sighed for the millionth time. 

“ Look, there are hidden spies, bounty hunters, assassins everywhere you name it bud. You’ve now become a liability you know us and we know you. This isn’t just us surviving, we’re a team now and you are our responsibility. But so help me if you take a step outside they will be waiting. So without further adieu, Mikaela Shindo welcome to Shinoa Squad!” She said shutting Mika up as she went over to look at the numerous screens of surveillance. 

“ We get it okay? We want nothing more than to be out there searching for Yuu then to be here. But we have no choice, we either die without accomplishing anything or we live long enough to do something about it.” Mitsuba said messing around with a gun she pulled out from her thigh holster. “ Here, you’ll need it to protect yourself. Do you know how to use it?” She asked Mika gave her a nod as he held the small gun in his hands. “ Yeah, well I kind of needed it. It’s not like the place I managed was exactly a safe place.” Mika said turning the gun in his hands. “ We’ll practice shooting later, right now we need to find out where Guren and Shinya are or was. They must have left something behind for us.” 

Mitsuba muttered the last part as she approached Kimizuki who already was hacking into the cities surveillance. “ Oh yeah Mika down the hall to the right is a spare room with a bed if you want to rest. There’s also a bathroom and kitchen stocked with food.” Yoichi said smiling at him. He thanked the brunette as he walked to the spare room. ‘ If I were on my own. I probably would be dead.’ He turned onto his side, ‘But I miss Yuu-chan..’ Mika fell asleep with his thoughts filled with nothing, but Yuuichirou.  
__  
‘Move, gotta keep moving. Don’t stop.’ Yuu panted flying through the air dodging missiles. He was gone for about an hour everything was fine until the government found him. He was being targeted by army jets that had spotted him from behind. He couldn’t dodge them forever he would have to resort to using force. Yuu willed his triton to appear and stopped mid fly. He turned around just as the jet was about to crash into him and stabbed it with his triton. The jet turned into salt, but not before the pilot had parachuted out of the thing, the others seemed to have retreated from Yuu’s attack. ‘ Good.’ Yuu thought as he went flying full speed again. 

He was scared, lost, but most of all guilty. Inside he felt this never ending bottomless pit that made his heart ache, like it was taking his life force and anything he ever felt that was good in life and drained him of it. It made Yuu want to let go, to give up and let this feeling take over to finally give him some peace of mind.  
He couldn’t, he knew that, he had to fight. ‘ To live means to fight, to give up means defeat.’ Guren’s words had echoed in his head. “ And I’m damn sure that I will never admit defeat!” He yelled as he flew faster and faster to the point that his eyes started to water. Yuu didn’t stop flying, not until well into the night where he had crash landed onto a small island. Yuu looked blearily at his surroundings, it seemed like the place was deserted which was a good thing, he rubbed the sand off himself and decided to look around for a bit.

‘ Just to make sure.’ He groaned as he willed his powerless body to trudge the shore, feeling his weight on his feet again made him so tired. “ I did no miss this.” He laughed. “ Just to think I was worrying over whether or not I liked some blonde guy a few days ago and now I’m probably becoming the most wanted person thing all around the world.” Yuu hadn’t really thought about how it all came to this, but now that he’s processing it. “ No, no Guren wouldn’t do that to me.” He shook his head, temporary guilt filling him again at the mere thought Guren would even turn on him. 

Yuu stopped in his footsteps, watching as the ocean water would splash around his feet over and over again before he fell onto his knees. The only sound to silence his cries was the storm that was approaching the island. The rumble of thunder covering his screams of pain as it all started to settle within Yuu. His pain, guilt, his fear all flowed out of him dragging the last of his energy out as he poured it into his screams. 

Yuu looked up to the sky his throat burning and hoarse from all the screaming as a drop fell on his cheek. It dripped down his face flowing down his chin before it fell to the water below, as rain had befallen the entire island. Yuu managed a chuckle before whispering one last word.

“ Mika..”  
__  
Mika opened his dreary eyes to the unfamiliar white walled room. It took him a second before he realized that yes, in fact he was in an ex-bomb shelter with a bunch of spies. Also that the life he had was dead for the next few years, not that he would miss it much, maybe just the money. “ My comfy bed, my clothes, my music…” He stuffed his face into the bed sheets mumbling. “ my Yuu-chan..” Mika knew none of that would be in reach until this whole mess was cleared up and it wasn’t until that thought had crossed his mind that he realized just how incredibly lonely he was.

Even then, he had it all, but one thing he never got. ‘ Love.’ The word sending a blush on his face. His bliss was shattered as he was jumped on by none other than Shinoa. “ Wakey, wakey! No, beauty sleep for you today fluff ball. Get clean, dressed and get ready to do some training!” Shinoa cheered as she ran out of the room as quick as she had come. Mika sat there a bit dumbfounded before collapsing onto his bed once again. “ Come on, Mika!” Shinoa yelled again, he grumbled as he pounded his fists on his bed. “ I’ll send Mitsuba to dump a bucket of water on you!” Mika’s head shot up, but he then rolled his eyes.

‘ She wouldn’t do that.’ He chuckled as he turned on his side facing the wall again. But without warning and silently Mitsuba had done what MIka had feared. Just as he turned around Mitsu dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. “ Mornin’ Princess.” She laughed as she let the bucket clatter to the floor, walking away from Mika’s seething rage. “ Is it too late to kill you!” Mika yelled from his room. “ I’d like to see you try! Get on my level and then we’ll talk!” Mitsuba laughed again as Mika got to cleaning up. 

~~~

“ So talk to me Mika, what do you know? How do you protect yourself? What are your weaknesses and strengths?” Yoichi asked him when he was ready for the morning. “ I’m good with a gun I guess? I know the basics on how to defend myself if the situation calls for it. But not enough to go up against people like you guys.” The group was silent for a bit. “ That’s pretty good! It’s better than starting from scratch!” Mika smiled back at Yoichi who seemed to be writing their conversation down. “ So Kimizuki what do you think is best, Virtual training or Physical training?” Yoichi put his pad down. “ Well..” Kimizuki put a hand on his chin. “ Do you work better with computers or people?” 

He looked at Mika, but was creeped out by the dark aura that had surrounded him not to mention the smile Mika had on his face. “M-mika?” Yoichi questioned him fear evident in his voice. “ I’ve been waiting for that question my entire life! Computers, I work better with Computers!” Mika was fired up now and was rather curious of this “Virtual Training”. He followed Kimizuki into a room a normal white room, just like his bedroom, but then the lights went off and a huge screen emitting a soft glowing light appeared along with devices that were labeled to go onto different parts of the body. 

“ I installed this a while ago, most of us prefer to train with each other, but whenever we don’t have partners we come down here. So Virtual training although isn’t taken as seriously and is seen as a joke or another reason to be lazy. It is actually very effective, and how you use it is we put this VR headset on and you’re instantly put into let’s say a dojo or boxing ring and a cpu partner pops up. We add on the motion sensors that simply clip onto your arms, legs, hands and core so the monitor can scan you and record if your motions equal that to the original moves.” Mika stood there staring at the room that looked straight out of the future. Not that he hadn’t been paying attention to what Kimizuki said, but he was just excited to be doing this.

“ So what would you like to try out first? There’s Taekwondo, Karate, Jiu Jitsu, MMA or like I mentioned before boxing.” Mika happily replied. “ Taekwondo!” Kimizuki tapped on the screen making the final adjustments and got Mika in gear. Just as Mika was learning a move, “ Oh did I forget to mention that if you get hit by a Cpu the motion sensors will zap you so be careful!” Mika flinched, “ How intense are the zaps?!?” But Kimizuki had already left him. ‘ I hope I can learn quick!’ 

~~

When Mika finally was in his soft bed in his plain white room, he couldn’t have been more happier. Mika had been on the VR for three hours, when lunch time came around and he felt exactly like a barbecued bratwurst. Kimizuki put the zapping level on high. ‘ The bastard.’ Mika had half the mind to punch the pink haired male, but maybe this was for his own good. If he was one on one a punch would hurt just as much or even more than a zap. So in other words they were taking it easy on him.  
Mika continued his training the rest of the day stopping for meals and breaks from time to time. The pain from the zaps wasn’t as bad as it was in the beginning so he got used to it, but the moves kept getting more complex, but he was just a beginner.

He’s heard that it takes years for a person to become a master and luckily he had that time. Who knows maybe he can master a few other martial arts while he’s here. He turned in his bed, looking up at the plain ceiling, pulling the blankets just a bit higher onto himself.  
“ Who knows what I can do in a few years.” Mika’s head filled with the possibilities, but he knew his ultimate goal was “ To get Yuu back.” The raven had only been a stranger to Mika, but the minute they had actually met. Mika knew something had stirred inside of him and it wasn’t something he was familiar with. How could he have been so stupid as not see what he was feeling? 

“ Love.” He said the foreign word on his lips a tingle spreading over his body as he thought about the raven making him smile. He clutched onto the blankets harder, deciding going to sleep was a waste he headed back to the VT room to train some more to get his mind off of things. More specifically off of,

“ Yuu-chan..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY GUYS!! UNTIL NEXT TIME! Byeeeeee


End file.
